Attend the Tale of Bella Swan
by BroadwayAngel3
Summary: Hey guys! These are my changes to the original Twilight story in which I am Bella Swan. Judging by my new title (I know I changed the name, fight me) There will be a lot of musical references because, well, look at my name, what did you expect? Rated T because I am a potty mouth. OC is Bella since I have made her into a completely new person. Just go and read it.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! I decided to work on a brand new FanFic! Do you care? Probably not! This is just a test to see how this goes over. I have 2 chapters done and this is the prologue so might as well check to see if it's worth it!_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight and will never own Twilight bla bla bla_

 _No, let's get started!_

* * *

(Prologue)

I've never given much thought to how I would die, I mean, who wants to think about that? But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. At least, that's what I always thought. But now, as death looked at me with his beautiful eyes, I started rethinking everything about my life and my choices. I closed my eyes, knowing I had no choice but to give myself to him. All I could think about was my family and the people I have come to meet in the short time I was with my father. One name though ran through my head more than anyone else's.

Edward Cullen.

The God of death started growing impatient and ordered me to come to him. Knowing I had no other choice, I walked to my death.

* * *

 _Well? how did I do? Just let me know if you want more! If not, okay!_

 _Have a good day!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow! I'm actually uploading the next chapter and am not giving up? What in the world is going on?! Well, it's finally time to upload chapter one!_

 _Well, that's all I got...Here we go!  
_

 _I do not own Twilight...duh..._

* * *

"Bye Bella!" I heard Hannah shout as I walked to the car, my sheet music book in one hand and my clothes suitcase in the other. I waved back and put my stuff in the car. I ran to her and hugged her fiercely, Hannah was my best friend growing up. She held me close and kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you Bell!" I smile and kiss her cheek back "I'll miss you too Hannah." We held each other for a while then let her go. "Text me as soon as you get there!" She demanded, I smiled and noded "Yes Master!" I tease her. "You know it!" She winked and hugged me again.

Her dad texted her to head home soon. We held each other longer then she let go "Bye Bella Bear!" I smiled back with tears in my eyes "Bye Hannah Banana." She kissed my cheek again then ran to her car and drove home. I waved good bye then finished getting the stuff into the car. "Only one last thing!" I talked to myself, it's a force of habit, whenever someone asks about it I just say "I need to have a smart conversation somewhere." I went back inside and grabbed my electric piano and put it back into it's holder. Being very careful with it, I walked back outside and put it into the trunk of the car.

My mother was having a "tearful" goodbye with the older women of the neighborhood. I laughed as I watched it, Mom and I were always making fun of them and their 'talented' children. Mom and Phil, my step dad, were going down to Jacksonville, Florida for Phil to pursue his baseball career. I could've gone with but I was just in the way so I offered to go to my dad's in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest towns in the U.S.

"Bella?" I turn and my mother threw her phone at me. "It won't work again!" I laugh, will my mother and technology ever mix? "You put it on hold again!" She walked up to me and grabbed her phone back. "What?" I smiled softly and grabbed the phone back. "Oh sweet, you called Mexico." I tease her, my relationship with my mom was more best friends than Mother/Daughter. She pushed me playfully, smiling. "Well, I'll get it eventually. I need to be able to get a hold of you on the road…. The road, I love the sound of it, 'On the road!'" She laughed.

My mother, the attention span of a jellybean. "Very romantic." I said dryly.

Phil, who was getting stuff into the car as well, walked up to us and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, if you call motels and crappy ballpark hot dogs romantic." She laughed, "Anything with you is romantic." Phil smiled and kissed her softly.

I rolled my eyes; I was never a romantic type. I finished putting suitcases in the car until I felt a pair of arms around me, I jumped a bit but then calmed down as mom whispered to me "If you change your mind, I'll come and get you."

I shake my head "Mom, I wanna spend time with Dad. Two weeks, a year, and I still don't really know him, this could be a good thing."

Mom raised an eyebrow "But you hated Forks…?"

I sighed softly "This isn't about Forks. It's about Dad. Don't worry, I'll be just fine. Nothing ever happens in Forks anyway."

She still looked worried so I smiled softly "Besides, Dad's cooking leaves a lot to be desired!"

She nods, "No kidding!" We laughed then Phil yelled "I hate to break this up but we have a plane to catch!" We laughed again and headed to the car.

We started driving away and I looked back at the house. I sighed and sat back in my seat. I started hearing Mom and Phil talk about Florida so I put in my headphones to drown it out and started listening to Spamalot, I really needed some british humor. "Monty Python, take me away." I whispered to myself and imagined myself slapping someone with a fish.

I'm sorry. You probably have no idea who I am, well, I'm Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dawson. I'm an only child. They didn't last long enough for another. I am an absolute theater and musical freak, broadway shows are my life and I am hoping one day to go to Broadway and become an actress. I am also a bookworm, a freak and a oddball. Hannah always said the song "Belle" from Beauty and The Beast was written about me, I never believed her but I just smiled and hit her arm. I'm gonna miss Hannah, she was one of the only friends I had here. 'Bell, you'll see her in December during Christmas break next year, relax.' I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes as I heard the french taunting King Arthur and his knights. I looked out the window and saw the Phoenix airport coming up ahead. I sighed and looked back at my phone screen. A drawing I found on the internet of Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, my absolute favorite movie, happily smiled at me. Phil parked the car and I got out with Mom. Mom hugged me tightly and whispered "I'll miss you so much Bella!" I smiled back and held her close "I'll miss you too Mom."

Her and Phil walked in with me and went to their gate "BYE BELLA!" Mom yelled and Phil waved at me politely. I laughed a bit, even after six years, he was still so nervous around me. I waved back then headed to my gate "PHOENIX TO SEATTLE- 12:35" The neon lights exclaimed, I sighed and walked into the gate. I gave the woman my ticket and she let me into the plane. I sat down and looked at my phone to turn on airplane mode. Jack and Sally smiled at me again. I smiled back at them for a second then looked out the window at the Phoenix sky "I'll miss ya." I whispered, put on the Nightmare Revisited album and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _Alright, how did I do? Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so life has kinda sucked lately but here I am! New chapter! Am I forgiven? No? Okay.**

 **Well here's Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Twilight or Into the Woods, you'll see why I said that in a minute**

 **Enough of me chattering, here we go!**

"DING!" I woke up to the loudspeaker blaring out "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are now starting our decent into Seattle, Washington." I sighed and tried to tune him out. I looked out the window and sure enough, rain. Gross. "Well, I'm gonna have to get used to that." I muttered to myself. The plane landed and some people clapped, I'll never understand why people do that. I mean, it's just their job, I used to have a job as a cashier back in Phoenix and no one ever gave us a stand obviation as we gave them their receipt.

I got up and grabbed my stuff from the overhead. I got off the plane and walked into the lobby where a huge sign yelled at me "Welcome to Seattle, enjoy your stay!" I rolled my eyes and mumbled to myself "Is this a city or a hotel?" I walked around the kids hugging parents and lovers embracing after one being gone. I groaned and looked around for a police car. No, not because I was in trouble, far from it, Charlie's the chief of police up in Forks and it's such a small town that that's his normal car. See? I'm not a troublemaker, too much, oh shut up!

I got outside into the rain, hating every minute of it. I then saw a man with a moustache leaning against a Forks cop car. "Dad." I said and walked up to him. He smiled as he saw me, walked up to me and hugged me tight "Hey Bella!" He smiled. I smiled softly and hugged him back "Hey Dad." We got into the car and started driving. We had three hours to talk but we really didn't have much to say. I grabbed my phone and started playing Phantom of the Opera as we drove down the highway.

About two hours in, he finally broke the silence. "Your hair is longer." Awkward Daddy? I looked at my hair and said softly "I cut it since the last time I saw you." He looked at the road, probably embarrassed "Guess it grew back again." He laughed halfheartedly then said nothing else. I put back in my headphones and listened to the Side Show soundtrack for the rest of the ride.

We got into town around 6:50, it was still light out so I could see the town sign "WELCOME TO FORKS! Pop. 3,246" 'Have to add one more I guess' I thought to myself. I looked around as we drove through town, it's so brown and muggy. "There's no sun." I whispered. Charlie somehow heard me and smiled softly "You're not in Arizona anymore Bell." I smiled softly "No kidding." We laughed a bit and I looked out the window again.

We got to his house around seven at night and we got out of the car. I looked at the house with a sigh, it was a small white house with red trim around it. There was a tree swing in the front yard I used to play on as a kid and behind the house is a huge forest where Charlie and I used to play hide and seek in. "Bells?" I looked over at him, "Be careful if you decide to go out into the woods, it's very dangerous right now." I looked into the woods, wondering what could be so bad there. He seemed to read my mind and frowned "We've had some animal attacks out there. If you do go, come back before dark. That's when they attack most." He walked into the house, taking some of my stuff with him. I smiled softly, staring into the woods. "Into the woods, into the woods. Into the woods and out of the woods," I giggled and walked into the house "And home before dark." I sang softly. I know, I'm a dork. Don't judge me!

It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't small either, it had every room connected until it was a circle on the first floor, the hallway in the front of the house leading up to a stairway for the upstairs. I went upstairs and walked into my old room. The crib was replaced by a queen sized bed, my old rocking chair was still in the corner of the room. A desk was right by the window and a wardrobe was across the room. I turned on the lamp on my bedside table and started putting my clothes away. Charlie stayed downstairs and watched some football game, or whatever, I couldn't care less. He doesn't hover, I love that about him.

I finished up my clothes and put the suitcase away in the closet. I walked to my bed and grabbed my bag with all my personal stuff from Arizona. I opened the bag and grabbed my sign a FUB (fire up buddy, kinda like a secret santa) made me from Side Show. I opened the door and put the sign on the hook of the door. A dark red sign saying "Come Look at the Freaks" Stuck out against the white door. I walked back in and went back to my bed.

I looked at the sheets on the bed, a beautiful shade of blue covered it with specks of black. There was black and purple in the corner of the sheet. The pillow cases matched the sheets. I smiled and mumbled to myself "Not bad Charlie." I went into my bag and pulled out my favorite pillow and put it against the blue covered pillows. A small, solid black square pillow with white lettering simply saying "WE ARE ALL FREAKS" from my favorite season of American Horror Story.

I grabbed my sheet music and put it in a couple desk drawers, leaving my favorite book, my Carrie the Musical songbook, out. I grabbed my electric piano and set it in a empty corner in the room, I made sure Charlie knew that I had it before he redid my room. I grabbed Carrie from my desk and set it onto the piano. I sat down at the bench and played a bit of "Dreamer in Disguise." I smiled as I finished halfway and turned around in the bench and smiled at my brand new room "Who says I'm useless?" I laugh to myself and got up, stretching as I do.

I plugged my phone in and grabbed my headphones and started playing "Carrie the Musical." I laid down on my bed and texted Hannah quickly like I promised "In Forks, miss you already." I put my phone down, knowing Hannah was probably passed out at that point. I turned onto my side and smiled at my piano, my main prized possession. It costed me about 400 dollars, I worked for 4 months in order to afford it and another 20 dollars a week to learn how to play but I'll never regret the cost. I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes, hoping I can get some rest before school tomorrow.

I opened my eyes when someone knocked on the door "Bells? You hungry?" I heard dad ask. I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Yeah… want me make something?" I got up and grabbed my Batman sweatshirt. "Y...You don't have to, I was thinking we could go to the dinner tonight, you know, for your first day back." Completely awkward as usual. We're so different but in some ways, very alike. He doesn't show emotion well and that's all I ever do. But we both hate being put on the spot and awkward situations.

I walked out and saw him leaning against the wall. "Sure." I shrugged. He nodded and we walked out to his car. When we got outside, we saw a red truck pulling into the driveway. I looked at dad and he smiled, he walked to the back of the truck and grabbed a wheelchair. A tall tan boy got out of the front seat and smiled at me. He was at least a foot taller than me (Which isn't a shock, I've always been short) His hair was up to his shoulder pulled back in a pony tail.

"Bella!" The boy waved, I waved back politely, still not 100% sure who he is. A older man got out of the car and into the chair. "Hello Bella!" He smiled and wheeled up to me "Remember me?" I look closely then remembered "Oh yeah! Billy! Nice to see you again." I smiled and he smiled back, proudly.

The young boy walked up to me "Remember me Bells?" He asked and winked. I looked at him and shook my head "I..I guess not. I'm sorry." He frowned and Billy laughed "Hah! She remembered me more than you Jake!" Charlie laughed along with him and the boy pushed his father away. Charlie grabbed Billy and started messing with him.

"I'm Jacob, we used to play when we were little." Jacob smiled. I suddenly remembered all the games we would play together back at the reservation. "Oh yeah! Jacob, how have you been?" He smiled again and hugged me tight "Jake! I need to breathe!" He laughed and put me down. "I missed you Bella Bear!" I smiled at the nickname he gave me when I was little. "Missed you too Jackie!" He glared at me, he was not a huge fan of my little nickname for him. "You're not cute Bella." He growled, I winked and blew a kiss at him, "You know for a fact I am!"

As we laughed, Charlie and Billy walked and rolled up to him "We were thinking of going to the dinner tonight, if you and Jake want to join us." Charlie smiled. I look at Jake, he smiled and shook his head "I gotta work on my car tonight but maybe another time. But if you wanna come over and help, I won't say no." I shook my head quickly "No! I am not good with cars or any machine other than a phone and laptop!" Charlie started laughing "Yeah, she's kinda pointless with that kind of stuff!" Everyone started laughing with him and I just stood there "I'm not very hungry anymore Dad, I'm going upstairs." He nodded "Alright. Guess it's just you and I Billy." Billy smiled and wheeled up to me "Have a good night Bella, hope you enjoy your stay here." I nod "I hope so too. Bye Jake." I smile and walked back inside.

I took off my sweatshirt and shirt and grabbed a tank top, keeping my jeans on. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for wearing jeans to bed but they're comfy so screw it. I plugged my phone back in, played Into the Woods and got under the covers. l smiled as Bernadette Peters lulled me to sleep. "You're so nice. You're not good, you're not bad, You're just nice. I'm not good, I'm not nice. I'm just right. I'm The Witch, you're the world."

 **Well what do you think? Did I do good? Ehh whatever**

 **So there's no confusion on some of the lines, I will be using some musical lyrics throughout the series. I will always give credit to the show and will never claim it as my own. I will also let you know after the chapter what songs were used if you wanna hear for yourself. I recommend you listen to all the songs I use!**

 **First song- Prologue from Into the Woods**

 **Second- Last Midnight from Into the Woods**

 **Please let me know if you like it! I can't get better if I don't have references!**

 **DFTBA!**

 ***Don't forget to be awesome**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe the reaction to the last chapter! Thank you guys so much! Now I'll do what everyone else does and answer your questions or just comment on your reviews from the last Chapter because originality.**

 **Jessie the twilight girl- Jack is amazing isn't he? Gotta love the creeper face :)**

 **Guest- Bella is 17 and I'm gonna grow Jake up to 16 so it's not as weird. I never imagined Jake to be 15, I always thought of him as 16 or 17 but artistic license.**

 **Jansails- Wow, that is more information than I ever thought I needed! Thank you so much for the fact checking! Lord knows I always screw up on facts but am I gonna change it? No. Might as well keep it as is, too much work.**

 **Joking aside, I am so thankful for all of your great comments, You keep me wanting to write!**

 **But who cares? New Chapter is up so why are you still here? Go read it!**

 **Disclaimer- You know the drill, never will own Twilight, just love messing with the characters.**

I was running, I didn't know from what but I somehow knew that whatever was after me was going to hurt me. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and looked down at my clothing, a long white dress, covered in dirt and I was barefooted. I looked around me, trees. "I must be in the woods." I whispered to myself in a voice unlike my own, it was higher, almost bell like. I heard a twig snap and knew whatever was after me was getting closer so I started running again.

I ran for a while until I felt a sharp pain in my foot, I must've stepped on a sharp branch. I found a rock and sat on it for a bit, holding my foot, checking for any splinters. A couple drops of blood ran down my foot and onto the ground. I felt a hand go around my neck, I looked up and just saw blood red eyes. I couldn't scream, something in me told me not to scream. I saw a flash of a smile and a smooth, calming voice say…

"There you are... my pet."

I opened my eyes in fear, looking around. I saw my piano in the corner of the room. I sighed and sat up "It was just a dream." I muttered to myself. I looked at my alarm clock, 6:00. School didn't start for another two hours but I knew if I went back to bed, I'll never get up on time. I got up and looked through my clothes and grabbed my gray cardigan, black tank top and jeans. I got dressed quickly and put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my galaxy backpack and slipped on my converse. I unplugged my phone, grabbed my headphones and walked downstairs to grab food.

I got into the kitchen around 7:30 and grabbed an apple and some water. I took my pills quickly. Why am I taking pills you ask? Well, I have crippling depression, anxiety and ADHD so I take pills to level me out. I know it sounds really dumb and you probably see me as a freak now but honestly, who isn't a freak? As my pillow case says, we're all freaks.

I heard someone walking downstairs and saw Charlie walk into the kitchen "Hey Bells, catch." He threw something at me and I quickly caught it. "Keys?" I looked up at him. He smiled softly "Billy and Jake gave you the truck they rode in yesterday." My eyes widened. "What?" He smiled wider "The truck is yours!" I smiled "Yes! I did not wanna walk to school!" I hugged him and he awkwardly hugged me back, some things never change. I pulled away and he started making food "You want anything Bella?" I shook my head "I gotta get to school. I'll talk to you later!" I grabbed my apple and ran out the door.

I unlocked the truck and got in. It was just a small two door 1969 red Chevy. I smiled as I looked around the cab. "Not bad." I whispered. I plugged in my AUX cord and plugged in my phone. I turned on Hamilton and started the truck. I looked at my phone to find the address and started driving. After a while of driving in circles, singing My Shot as loudly as I could, I finally found the school. "I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! You know I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot!" I'm obsessed, what can I say?

It was a pretty small school, way smaller than my old one but still nice. I unplugged my phone, got out and grabbed my backpack. As I started walking into the school, a guy stopped me "Sweet ride honey!" He laughed with his friends. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, walking into the school. "I knew I was about to enter the gates of Hell, but like the inescapable pull of gravity, there was nothing I could do about it." I quoted American Horror Story under my breath as I walked in the door.

I looked around the hallways, they were flooded with students, probably talking about me. I could tell right away who is who in this school. I walked past a group of blonde girls, giggling. 'The idiots who think life will be handed to them on a silver platter.' I thought to myself. I walked into the office and three boys wearing jerseys walked past me and whistled at me. 'There's the stupid jocks.' I got my schedule quickly and walked to my locker to put stuff away. I looked at my schedule quickly. "First...English." I grabbed my binder, tablet and my Shrek the Musical songbook and closed my locker.

As I walked to my first class, a small boy with glasses walked up to me "Isabella Swan?" He smiled. I nodded "Can I help you?" He started walking with me "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, need anything, tour guide, touter, shoulder to cry on?" He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes a bit 'Is this guy for real?' I thought to myself "N..No, I'm more of a suffer in silence type." 'Yeah right!' My head screamed at me. 'You'd cry if someone laughed at you for falling down!' I silenced my inner monologue as he nodded "I understand." 'No you don't!' I thought to myself. I groaned at my little friend in my head's ability to never shut up! "What class are you heading to?" I looked at my sheet "English with Jones?" He smiled "I'll take you there!" He lead me to her room, talking about something but I wasn't paying attention to him. "Is it going to be like this all day?" I whispered as I looked around at the hundreds of people staring at me.

Spoiler alert, it was. I got to English and people stared at me. I then went to Math, people stared at me. I went to Theater, people stared at me! After theater, I looked at my schedule, I groaned "Gym…." I rolled my eyes and headed to the gym. Of course I had to deal with people staring at me as I walked there. I talked to the gym teacher, Mrs. Wilson, and she let me wear my normal clothes since it was my first day "'Least you're not wearing high heels." She commented. Mrs. Wilson seemed like a sassy thing…..I liked it.

During class, the girls had to play volleyball while the boys played basketball. I tried to let my team know that they should probably keep the ball away from me but of course, they didn't listen to me and one girl, I think her name was Jessica yelled at the other team "Guys! Give Bella a shot!" The other team nodded and hit the ball straight at me. Panicked, I spiked the ball away from me and hit a boy in the head on the other court. I hurried to him, ashamed of myself 'Nice Bella, first day here and you already hurt a guy.' My inner monologue laughed at me.

I got to the boy, him holding his head in pain "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I told them to keep the ball away from me!" He turned and smiled at me "Oh, no problem." He had a cute face, I guess. He had this odd baby face mixed with a hot guy going on. It was very odd but it kinda worked. He had light blonde hair to the bottom of his ears and bright blue eyes that would make any girl go nuts, except for me of course but maybe I'm just crazy and don't see what everyone else does.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" He asked me, bringing me out of my stupper. "Just Bella." I corrected, I hate being called Isabella, I always feel like I'm in trouble. He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Mike Newton." He smiled. I shook it quickly and a blonde haired girl ran up to me and Mike. "What a spike huh?" I blush a bit and look away. "I'm Jessica!" I look up at her 'I knew it!' I thought to myself.

"Hello? Earth to Isabella!" I heard Jessica snap at me. I look up and automatically say "Bella." She smiled and said "I asked if you were from Arizona." I nod "Yeah, why?" Mike and Jessica looked at each other. "Shouldn't people from Arizona be really tan?" Mike asked. I rolled my eyes "Y..yeah… That's why they kicked me out..?" They forcefully laughed. 'Just trying to be polite I'm sure.' I thought to myself. Mrs. Wilson blew her whistle to signal the end of class. Jessica asked if I could sit with them during lunch, I agreed to get them to shut up. 'Though it would be nice to actually sit with someone for a change.' I thought to myself.

I waited for them to get out of their clothes and we walked to the lunchroom together, them talking my ear off the whole way. We got to the table where a girl with brown hair and glasses and Eric were sitting. The girl smiled as I sat down, "Hi! I'm Angela!" She smiled. I smiled back at her, I think I should stick with this one, she doesn't seem as crazy as everyone else. "Bella." I smiled. Jessica and Mike went to the lunch line, I stayed behind, not really hungry. Eric was talking my ear off but I wasn't listening to him. I didn't really care enough to. Then I saw the door open.

4 of the most beautiful people I've ever seen walked in. I tapped Angela on the shoulder, she looked from her salad. "Who are they?" I ask, still a bit in shock. She smiles "They're the Cullens. They moved here about 2 years ago." Jessica came back and saw us talking about them. "They don't really talk to anyone since they're like, together." I looked at her confused.

Angela sighs "Dr. Cullen and his wife couldn't have kids so they adopted all of them." Jessica looked over at them then back to us. "But it's still weird, they live together!"

Jessica pointed at the tall blonde girl "That's Rosalie, she is such a bitch!" I look over at her and nod, I can tell. The tallest and beefiest in the group wrapped an arm around her and glared at some boys drooling over her. Angela pointed at the boy "That's Emmett, I don't know why but he scares the crap out of me!" I nodded "I don't blame you, he's huge!"

The small, black haired girl seemed to dance to the table, pulling a blond boy who looked like he was in pain. "That's Alice and Jasper, they are like inseparable!" Jessica gushed. Alice turned to me and waved, I waved back slightly as she sat at her table. "Doctor Cullen is like a foster dad/matchmaker." Jessica sighed.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela teased, I laughed a bit "Keep the dream alive." We giggled to each other then I saw the door open again, suddenly, a greek god walked in. I looked over and looked confused. She laughed a bit "That's Edward Cullen." She hinted at me. Jessica smiled and leaned in. "Don't waste your time, he doesn't date. Apparently nobody here is good enough." She looked away and distracted herself with her food. So he must have said no to her as well. I laugh "Don't worry, I have no interest in dating right now." Angela smiles and hands me an apple from her tray "Here, don't wanna go hungry." I smile and take it "Thanks." I take a bite and can't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I ignored it as the bell rang and we stood up, I checked my schedule, Biology, great. My worst class.

I grabbed my purse and walked to the class. I walk into the room and saw Mike smile and wave at me. I roll my eyes and gave the teacher, Mr. Cawthon, my signature slip. He smiled and pointed me to sit in the front, no one else was there. 'Seat to myself? Hell yeah!' I sat down and started reading my Hamilton book. I love everything Alexander Hamilton, I have a problem.

I felt someone sit next to me, so much for being by myself. I glanced over and saw the greek god. Edward Cullen was sitting next to me, ehh, okay. I really didn't care that much. I kept reading as I felt his eyes on me. Was he staring at me? I looked over and my hypothesis was correct. I saw his black eyes, glare a hole into my head and neck. I shook my head and tried to focus on my book. The bell rang to start class and they went to work on some project that he exempted me from since it was my first day.

I kept reading and put my headphones to listen to Hamilton. I smiled as I heard Lin Manuel Miranda's beautiful voice. I started to softly hum along with Alexander Hamilton. I kept feeling his eyes on me and I finally had enough. I took out an ear bud and looked at him. 'Time to be queen bitch.' I smiled inwardly. "Have you been helped?" I asked him, his eyes widened and he quickly looked away. I sigh, shy one huh? "Hey, I don't bite." I smile. Edward looked up at me, his eyes staring into my soul.

The bell rang as he opened his mouth to speak and he walked quickly out of the room. I sat there in shock for a second then got up and walked to my history class, the last one of the day. I saw Angela sitting next to Jessica. She waved happily at me and I waved back. My teacher, Mrs. Hamilton, put me next to Angela and moved Jessica next to Mike. Jessica left without complaint, she is so in love with that boy. Angela and I pretty much talked through the entire class.

After class, Angela poked my shoulder and asked "Hey, do you wanna go to this coffee shop with me later? I would ask Jessica but, no." I smiled "Sure, I just gotta go to the office and drop off my sheet then I'll head over." She laughed a bit "Do you even know where we're going?" "Nope!" I laughed. She sighed jokingly "I'll wait for you, besides, my car is in shop."

I smiled and walked with her to the office. She opted to wait outside and I opened the door and felt a warm blast on my face. Edward was there as well, talking to the secretary. "Please, I can't stay in that classroom." He was complaining. She sighed "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, every class during that hour is full. You're going to have to stay in Biology." Wait what? He wants to move from Biology? Is that because of me? He turned his head to me and glared at me a bit. "Fine, I'll endure it. Thank you." He said as he passed by me and walked out. I stood in silence for a bit before walking up to her and giving my sheet to her.

"Did you have a good first day?" She smiled. I nod "Y..Yeah.." I smiled politely and headed back to Angela, "What was up with Edward?" She asked as I came out. I shrug "How should I know?" She nodded and asked if we could take my truck. I nodded "I should warn you, my music taste isn't what you would call normal. She smiled "Mine is weird too." I smiled "Can't be as weird as mine." We laughed and walked through the parking lot, I saw Edward and Alice talking. I kept walking, trying to ignore them. I felt them look over at us but I kept my head to my truck and we quickly got in.

"Did you say something to Edward?" Angela asked, I looked over at her. "No, I saw him staring at me and I asked him if he was okay. That's it." She nodded, "So what kind of music do you like?" I smiled "You can't laugh." She held her hands up in innocence "I promise, no laughing." I sighed and plugged my phone into my AUX cord and started playing Hamilton. She smiled and started singing along with Alexander Hamilton. She knows Hamilton? I think I'm gonna like this girl!

 **Alright guys! Might be a bit before the next one but I'll work as hard as I can for you!**

 **DFTBA!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So...I'm not too proud of this chapter but hey, at least I tried right?**

 **Right?**

 **Ehh whatever.**

 **Reviews-**

 **EstrellaGrace- Yeah I'm noticing that's a common theme with people**

 **Cosmic Daeva- I...I got nothing...sure why not? (Obvious sarcasm is obvious)**

 **I do not own Twilight, I just love messing with the characters.**

 **Also! Announcement at the end of the chapter!**

 **Alright, let's get on with it...**

After a while with Angela, I got a text from Charlie asking if I wanted to go to the diner for supper. I texted him back agreeing and got up. "Hey, I gotta go. Charlie's at the diner." She nodded "Okay, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded "Yeah, Hamilton fans have to stick together." She smiled "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and left for the diner.

I drove down there, this town was so small I didn't have to drive far, and went found Charlie inside. I sat down and he smiled a bit "Got you a burger if that's okay." I nodded "Yeah, thanks." The waitress came up and gave us our food "What would you like to drink Bella?" I sighed, small towns, everyone knows everyone. "Diet Coke?" I asked. She nodded "It's great to see you again, Bella." I nodded. "It's nice to be home." She smiled and walked away. Charlie looked up at me. "Diet Coke Bell?" He asked, I smiled a bit. "I have an unnatural dependency." I laugh, he nodded and went back to his steak. I sighed, 'This is just fantastic Bella.' My inner voice laughed at me. 'Oh shut it!' I shot back.

A week passed with no issues. On Monday, I woke up early as usual and got out of bed quickly. I went to go take a shower and got dressed. I threw on my Prince shirt and some jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my red, spiked heart shaped necklace. I never go anywhere without it, I got it from my mom for my sweet 16. It was during my gothic/emo phase but I still loved it. But who am I kidding? Every once in awhile I'll put on my gothic clothing and be a goth queen. I put it on and then put in my Deadpool earrings. He is so my spirit animal! He is such a badass and practically shaped my sense of humor.

I grabbed my backpack and Batman sweatshirt and walked outside as Charlie drove my truck into the driveway. I slipped onto the ice and groaned, ice and I don't get along. Charlie rushed out and helped me up "You okay Bells?" I nod "Yeah, I sucked at ice skating." He laughed a bit "That's why I got you new tires. The other ones were nearly bald." I looked at the tires, wow, he actually got me tires. I smiled "Thanks." He smiled back "Well, you should head to school." I nodded "Okay." "You going to the cafe after school?" He asked "Most likely." I answered as I got into the car. He nodded and walked into the house. I smiled and got into the truck, hurrying to school and Angela.

Ever since we hung out after school on my first day, Angela and I had become best friends. We hung out all the time and loved going to the cafe after school . Ever since we found out about our mutual love of musicals, all we talk about over coffee is Hamilton, Phantom of the Opera and any other that we can think of. Jessica came with one time but quickly found a reason to leave. Guess she's more into shopping than music. Weirdo.

Edward hadn't shown up to school ever since that first day. I had no idea what I ever did to him. I knew it was because of me. But I suppose it didn't matter too much. I had more important things to worry about then some boy that wants my head on a silver platter. Every day since he left, I've felt their eyes on me at lunch, I always caught them glaring at me. That's one of the reasons I knew it was my fault he wasn't there. Every time I turned around, it was the same thing. Rosalie and Emmett would glare at me, Jasper would look at me in confusion and pain and Alice would always smile at me. I noticed that they were incredibly pale, I mean, this is Forks, the place where the sun never shined but they looked almost as pale as paper. They never ate, they never talked to anyone. These Cullen's are weird.

After lunch, Angela and I walked to my Biology class, singing to each other from Hamilton "Alexander Hamilton!" I sang, Angela laughed and answered "Alexander Hamilton!" We saw people staring but we honestly didn't care. "We're waiting in the wings for you!" We both sang together as we got to my class. We hugged goodbye and I walked into the room. My eyes widened as I saw Edward Cullen at my table.

I was stunned for a bit until Mike wrapped his arm around me "Hey Bella!" He smiled. Edward turned and saw this arm around me. I rolled my eyes and spun out of his arm "Hi Mike." I smile politely. Mike started talking my ear off and I snuck a peek at Edward who was smiling at the table.

The bell rang and we all sat down. I kept my distance from Edward, knowing he wouldn't want to speak to me. Mr. Cawthon gave us a worksheet and told us to get started. I put my headphones in, put on the Side Show soundtrack and started working. I got done with it after 10 minutes, I've done this class before. Back in Arizona, you take Bio sophomore year so I remembered a lot of it. I turned it into Mr. Cawthon, went back to the table and started reading my Hamilton book. I kept one earbud out just in case he had any more for me to do.

"Hello." I heard a heavenly voice whisper to me, I looked over and saw Edward smiling at me. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" He asked stiffly, what is wrong with this boy? I nod a bit "Y...Yeah.." He half smiled and went to turn in his worksheet. I stayed there in silence. He walked back and smiled at me as he sat down. I chose to return to my music, not really needing to talk to him. While Violet and Daisy were fighting, yelling "Leave me alone!" in my ear, I looked outside and saw it was pouring rain. I sighed softly, I always hated rain. It almost never rained in Arizona and when I would come to Forks as a child, it was always raining.

"Liking the rain?" I heard Edward ask, laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes, why do people like him again? I looked over at him. Oh, right. Hot. "Seriously?" I smile. He looked at me confused "What is it?" I laugh a bit "Are you asking me about the weather? Really?" He smiled a bit "Y..Yeah...I am…" He looked away, probably embarrassed. I rolled my eyes again and went back to my book.

"What are you reading?" I sighed, he just didn't give up did he? I looked over at him "It's a book on Alexander Hamilton, at least a musical based on him." I go back to my book as he nods. "You like History?" I nodded a bit and kept my face in my book. I heard him sigh.

"So why did you move here?" I looked up at him. "Well, my mom remarried-" I started then he cut me off "Do you not like the guy?" I raised an eyebrow "No, Phil is cool, Phil's a minor league  
baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me but it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend time with my dad..."

He nodded and looked at me seriously "Well what about you? Are you happy?" My eyes widened and I looked down at the table. I shake my head quickly and smile "I'm happy. I love my dad and I missed him. I was planning on seeing him sometime soon anyway." He raised an eyebrow, I knew he didn't believe me. "I am happy." I insisted, he shook his head and got a book out. I roll my eyes, whatever. I went back to my book and listened to Daisy and Violet lament their love life.

"What is the musical called?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at him, "Hamilton." I answered. He nodded and we went back into silence. He looked down at my shirt and smiled. I looked over at him "What are you doing?" I asked softly. He shook his head "You like Prince?" I look down and smiled at my shirt "Yeah, he was amazing." He nodded "Gone too soon." I smiled a bit, he knew Prince? It wasn't even just a shirt that said Prince, it was his symbol, almost no one our age would know that. Maybe this boy was cultured after all.

The bell rang and I got up quickly and put my stuff away. He stood up with me and grabbed his stuff as well. I walked out of the room but felt him behind me. I turned around "What is it?" I suddenly noticed his eyes, they were golden brown. Wait, weren't his eyes as black as coal when we met? "Did you get contacts?" I asked. His eyes widened, "No." He said simply. There is no way he didn't, I know his eyes were black. "Your eyes...they're different. They're like, topaz or something." He backed away a bit "Y..Yeah...it's the fluorescence." He walked away quickly. What a weirdo. I sighed and went to history where Angela and I just cracked jokes at Mrs. Hamilton's name. Yes, we are 10, what do you want?

Angela told me after class that she had an appointment after school so we would go for coffee later, she would just pick me up at my house. I agreed and walked to my truck, putting in my headphones and texting Charlie that I would be home for a bit before I went to the cafe. I threw my backpack into the cargo bed and felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Edward by his car at the other end of the lot. He looked at me like he was trying to solve a hard math problem. I shook my head, that boy is messed up in the head. I turned up the Prince album on my phone and unlocked my truck.

I suddenly heard tires screeching closer to me. I turned quickly and saw a van rushing towards me sideways. I rushed to get out of the way but fell on some ice. Damn it! I am not going to die this way! I tried to get up but my arms wouldn't obey me. I suddenly felt an arm around me and saw the van pushed away from me. I looked at it in shock then looked up at my rescuer, wanting to know 1. How did they push the van like it was nothing and 2. How they got so close to me in a short amount of time. "E..Edward?" I asked softly. He stared into my eyes, seemingly searching them. He got up and walked away as people started running to me, screaming about calling 911. I stayed there in silence until I got up "I'm okay, I'm okay." I tried to calm people down but the ambulance got there. I tried to refuse getting into car but they almost pushed me in.

At the hospital, I got checked out by the nurse. "Honestly, I'm fine." I tried to tell her but she just laughed a bit. Charlie rushed in, great, now he's gonna freak out. "Bells! Are you okay?" I nod "Yes, I'm okay." I looked over and saw a young boy with a bandage on his head. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Bella! I hit some ice wrong!" I nodded "It's okay, I'm fine." "No, it's sure as hell not okay Bella!" Charlie shot back at the boy. "Dad, I'm fine." I told him, he sighed and looked at the boy "You can kiss your licence goodbye." He glared at him.

I sighed as the doctor walked in, he was tall, almost platinum haired man with the palest skin, like Edward's. He smiled at me "Hello Bella." He grabbed my chart "Got a nasty bump on your head huh?" I nodded "Y..Yeah I guess…" He smiled a bit and did some tests to make sure I was okay. I looked at the badge on his chest, Dr. Cullen. "Well, looks like you'll be fine Ms. Swan." He smiled, I turned to Charlie "Like I said." He put his hands up in defeat "Fine fine! You win Bells!" I laugh then turn to the doctor "Dr. Cullen?" I ask. He turned and smiled "Carlisle is fine Bella." I smiled "Carlisle, are you Edward's father?" He nodded "Yes, why?" "Can you tell him thank you for me?" I asked "If it wasn't for him, this would probably be a lot worse." He nodded "Of course Bella." He turned to leave "It's strange though," I said, mostly talking to myself. "Before the car, he was nowhere near me." He tensed up a bit, what did I say? "Well...it's lucky he got to you then." He walked out. I got up and grabbed my bag.

Charlie and I walked out and he stopped us. "I'll sign you out, you should get home and call your mom." My eyes widened "You told her?" I asked. He gave me a "Duh!" look. I sighed "Great! That'll be fun to explain!" He went to the desk and I went towards the door, checking the time. 4:15, great. I better call Angela. I looked for her number but then heard a woman angrily talking "This isn't just about you! This is about all of us!" The woman whispered "What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" A heavenly voice shot back. "We should take this into my office." I heard Carlisle speak calmly. I decided to make myself known. I had to know what the hell that was! I turned the corner and cleared my throat.

Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle looked at me, almost bitter. Seriously? Is it hate Bella day?! "Can I talk to you?" I asked Edward. "Rose." Carlisle grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Edward walked up to me. "What?" He demanded, oh hell no! "How the hell did you get to me so fast?" I demanded back. He laughed a bit "I was standing next to you." Oh, you're gonna lie to me? Bring it on! "No, you were across from me, almost the other side of the lot!" He looked confused "No I wasn't." I glared at him "Yes you freaking were!" He sighed "Bella, you hit your head, you're just confused." He said calmly. Oh, bitch face is gonna come out! "I know what I saw!" "And what was that exactly?" He said, taunting me. "You…." Okay, this is gonna sound so freaking stupid! " You stopped the van, you pushed it away!" He got closer to me "And who is gonna believe that Ms. Swan?" I sigh "I wasn't gonna tell anyone, I just want the truth." He sighed "Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I crossed my arms "Thank you." We had a glare down until he finally groaned "You're not gonna let this go are you?" I smiled a bit "Yeah…..no." He glared at me again "Well, in that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He walked away. I stood there for a second. What a freaking asshole!

I sighed and walked out to my truck. "God I need some Prince!" I plugged my phone in and turned my music up and I pulled out of the ER.

"If u don't like the world you're living in  
Take a look around u  
At least u got friends

U see I called my old lady  
4 a friendly word  
She picked up the phone  
Dropped it on the floor  
(Sex, sex) is all I heard

Are we gonna let de-elevator  
Bring us down  
Oh, no Let's Go!

Let's go crazy  
Let's get nuts  
Let's look 4 the purple banana  
'Til they put us in the truck, let's go!"

 **Alright, so yeah...**

 **Don't be too mean okay guys? I did the best I could with how life has been going right now.**

 **Song- Let's Go Crazy by Prince**

 **Announcement time!**

 **I have made a Polyvore account for ATTOBS! All clothing Bella wears (And maybe if I wanna, someone like Alice, Angela or even Edward) Will be put there for the world to see! You can have your thoughts but this is just something fun to do after I finish a chapter (Or if I'm stuck) Link is in my profile!**

 **Well, that's all I got. I'm gonna go hide.**

 **DFTBA!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings! I'm back! And hopefully here to stay! This chapter was difficult but I think I did okay on it!**

 **Reviews**

 **Jansails P1- Yup! That's her and me! We love our sarcasm and will continue to explore our feisty sides!**

 **Jansails P2- As I have told many people, some of the happiest people are the most depressed, I hate to bring him up but just look at Robin Williams.**

 **Dis- Don't own, never will!**

 **Well that's enough of that! Let's get started!**

"So listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida!" My mom almost shouted in my ear. Of course she demanded to know every detail of my "Brush with death" as she called it. I decided to omit the part where Edward saved me, I didn't want her talking to Charlie and have them put me in a mental asylum. I smiled as I kept working on my homework while she kept talking in my ear.

"Please insert a dollar twenty five for additional three minutes." I heard an automotive voice say. I laughed a bit "Mom, where's your cell?" "Okay, you can't laugh!" She warned me as she put in more money. "I didn't lose my charger! It ran away!" I laughed a bit "Screaming! I repeal technology now!" She sighed, I kept laughing "You always do mother." "Oh shut up smartass!" We laugh together.

"So how are kids at your school?" She asks, I sighed "They're...they're fine." "Any cute guys?" She asked, laughing. I sighed again "N..Not really, look it doesn't even matter." She sighed "Yes it does honey." I close my eyes "L..Look, I have some homework to do, I gotta go." "Alright baby, I love you." I smile "I love you too mom." We hang up and I lay down on the bed.

I looked over at my piano longingly. I got up and looked through my sheet music. I had to get off the phone with her quickly before I started tearing up. My depression hit at seemingly odd times and I tried not to drag my mother into it. I looked through my depression folder (Yes, I have a folder of piano music to play when my depression hits, sue me) and found one of the first songs I ever learned how to play. I sat down at the piano and started playing softly. Charlie was still at the office so I didn't wake him up. I smiled softly and started singing softly to whoever would listen.

" _Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory."_

As I started to play the interlude, I started thinking about Edward and how he acted when he saved me. Why did he do it? He could've just let me die, it would've been easier. Who would have missed me right? Stop it Bella! You know Charlie and mom would miss you! And so would Angela and Hannah! Just finish the song and stop thinking like that!

" _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December." _

I played the last notes and sighed softly as I turned off my piano. I went back to my bed and put my homework away, knowing it wouldn't get done. I laid down and turned off my lamp. I knew I was gonna have to text Hannah soon about maybe seeing each other over summer break before spending Christmas together, we talked a couple times after I got to Forks but with Charlie, Angela and now these freaking Cullen's, I haven't had time to talk to her. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to get some relief in my dreams.

I was back in the woods again, running...Gee, where have I seen this before? But this time was different, I wasn't running from something. I was chasing something, or someone. I had no idea what I was doing but as in my last dream, something told me not to stop. I broke through the trees and saw I was standing on a cliff, I looked below me, an ocean. "What the hell is going on?" I asked out loud, in a voice unlike my own. I looked down at my dress and this time, I was in a short black dress, ripped up, bloody tights and red spiked heels. 'How the hell can I run in these things? And why are my legs covered in blood?'

I heard a noise behind me before I could think about it too much. I turned around and saw a man walk up to me. I thought to run but my legs wouldn't obey me, it seemed like my body knew who this person was and trusted them. He got closer and closer but I couldn't see his face. All I saw was a smile, a genuine smile. I blinked and suddenly he was gone. I felt a pair of hands turn me around and saw Edward's face, still smiling at me. "Caught you my love." I heard him whisper.

I shot up from my bed to come face to face with Edward again! Wait what?! Why the hell was Cullen in my room?! "No way!" I whispered and turned around to turn my lamp on. I looked back and saw he was gone. Am I going completely insane?! Why in the world would Edward Cullen come into your room? Watch you sleep? That can't be that interesting. And if he was, stalker alert! I turned off my light and went back to bed. The rest of the night were free of dreams, thank god!

"Okay guys! I need your permission slips!" I heard Mr. Cawthon yell out to the class, all the Biology kids were outside waiting to go on a field trip to an outdoor greenery and of course Edward, his sister Alice and brother Jasper were going as well. I was leaning against my truck with Wish I Were Here blowing in my ear and Edward on my mind. I noticed earlier when I parked that I was in the same spot as yesterday. Life seems to be playing a cruel joke on me. I closed my eyes and just listened to Diana and Natalie go through their highs " _Plug me in and turn me on, And flip the switch, I'm good as gone. It slits my skin, and trips my brain. And feel the burn, when I don't feel the pain!"_

I saw Mike Netwen walk up to me and I pulled out my headphones "Hey Mike." I smile politely. "Hey Bell, look at you!" He smiled "You're Alive!" He mocked, trying to channel Colin Clive from Frankenstein. I laughed a bit "Yeah...False alarm I guess…" He smiled wider "Actually, I'm glad you're not dead 'cause - well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like, a month away…" I stopped listening as Edward stared at us. I stared back, just wanting to go up to him and give him a snide comment about how rude it is to stare at people…..even though I'm guilty of it. He looked at Mike, acting like he could hear what he was saying. 'Bella, you're going crazier than usual, Edward, his brother and his sister are on the other side of the bus, he can't hear us!'

"...So what do you think?" Mike suddenly asked. I turned my attention back to him "Of what?" He smiled awkwardly, oops, probably should've payed attention huh Bell? "Do you wanna go….to prom...with me?" He asked brokenly. My eyebrows shot up, 'Prom? Dancing? With Mike being the center of attention? Hell no! Wait, gotta be nice Bella!' "Uhh...I would love to...but I can't...I'm gonna be in Jacksonville that weekend." 'Yeah...that's it!' His face shot down "You can't go another weekend?" He asked, seemingly as a last resort. "Non-refundable ticket." I shot back quickly. He looked down, saddened. I sighed and looked around. My eyes fell on Jessica near Mr. Cawthon. 'Wait! Didn't Jess like Mike? Oh this is perfect!' "Maybe you can ask Jess to go with you!" I suddenly sprung. He looked up and at Jess. "I'm sure she would love to go." I half smiled, he nodded and walked off to the bus. I saw Edward seemingly smirking as he got on the bus, what is he so smug about? Whatever. I threw my bag into my truck and started walking to the other bus. " _Can I hide my stupid hunger, Fake some confidence and cheer, 'Wish I were here'? Wish I were here."_

"C'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it…" Mr. Cawthon said as we walked through the greenhouse. Eric was playing in the dirt while Tyler (Who I found out was the guy who hit me yesterday) was holding some cup "... Now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of "compost tea." This is recycling at its most basic level - hey, don't drink that!" Mr. Cawthon yelled at him. I felt so bad for him, having to deal with a bunch of morons.

As I was walking around, I suddenly saw Edward alone. I decided to go for broke and walked up to him "Hey Edward…" I said softly. He looked at me and stiffly nodded. I looked down and saw his fist clenching. Seriously? Is he gonna try and punch me or something? "Rude…" I said under my breath and decided to just walk away. "What's in Jacksonville?" He suddenly asked. Wait what? How the hell would he know about that? I just made that up with him at least 10 feet away! "How do you know about that?" I asked, turning back around. "That didn't answer my question." He shot back. 'Oh! Like you answer any of mine!' "Why should I answer you when you don't answer me?" I shot back at full force, "You don't even give me a simple hello." "Hello." He said simply. God what a fucking jackass! "And how did you stop that van?" I asked. He sighed "It's called an adrenalin rush, very common, Google it." He lied quickly, does he think I'm an idiot? Time for The Bella Swan Sass! "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." I shot at him. I turned to get away from him but I accidentally stepped on my shoelace and tripped a bit. Edward caught me but quickly shoved me away. "It helps if you actually watch where you put your feet!" He glared at me. Seriously! What the fuck was this boy's problem?! I kept walking, just wanting to get away from him but he kept following me "I know I've been rude, but it's for  
the best." He explained. I looked over at him. What the hell is he talking about?!

I opened my mouth to ask but Jessica flew at me "Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom?!" She asked excitedly. I smiled, an excuse to escape Mr. Grouchy Cullen. He walked off quickly, I so wanted to just flip him off behind him but I stayed decent for Jess's sake. "I so thought Mike was gonna ask you!" Jessica continued when I didn't answer. "It won't be weird right?" I laughed a bit "Nope. Zero weirdness. You guys look great together!" She laughed "I know right?! Angela!" She rushed over to her. I shook my head and walked outside.

Tyler and Mike were torturing some of the other girls with worms washed up from the rain as I walked to the bus. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward walking fast to me, "Bella, it would be better if we weren't friends." I stopped and turned around, we were friends? "I don't understand you, why didn't you just let the van crush me? It would've saved you a bunch of time and regret!" Edward's hands clenched up again and he looked pissed. "You think I regret saving you?" He snapped at me. 'Think? Are you kidding me?!' "I know that you do!" I snapped back. He got closer to me and glared at me "You don't know anything."

I moved back a bit, hurt by his words. I then saw Alice and Jasper walk up to us. "Edward, Mr. Cawthon said we're leaving soon." He nodded quickly .She turned to me "Are you sitting with us?" Edward answered quickly. "No. Our bus is full." He walked away quickly. Alice and Jasper looked at me with a hint of guilt and turned to follow him. I went to my bus and sighed. I looked out the window and closed my eyes.

I got into the house and threw my backpack onto the counter, still annoyed with what Edward said. Charlie was sitting at the table cleaning his gun while drinking, that's safe. "You're mom called….again…" I smiled a bit as I got some water "Your fault for telling her about the accident." He sighed "Yeah she always knew how to worry." He said, looking over at a picture of their wedding on the fridge. "But she has changed though, she seems happier." I nodded, looking over at the picture with him. "Phil seems like a nice guy." I put the glass into the dishwasher and leaned against the counter. "Yeah he is." I sighed and went upstairs.

I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone. I dialed Hannah's number, needing to talk to her again. "Hello?" A quiet voice answered "Hey bitch what up?" I fired at her, I heard a small gasp "Bella! Oh my God! How have you been?! How's Forks?!" She shot a million questions at me. "Calm down bitch!" I shot back. "You know, I thought Forks would make you a nicer person!" She teased."Oh baby, nothing will make me into a nicer person." I could feel her glaring at me "Bitch!" She yelled at me. "Slut!" I yell back and we laugh. We talked for a couple hours about school, her new boyfriend, my problems with Edward, musicals, just a bunch of random shit.

"So anyway, you and Angela would get along great!" She laughed "I bet we would! I can't wait to meet her!" I sighed "I can't wait to see you during Christmas break!" She laughed again "We'll have to try and see each other during the summer!" I smiled "No kidding! But you're coming here! I never want to do summer there ever again!" She laughed "Deal!" I heard her dad yell at her "Hey Bells, I gotta go!" I smile "Okay girl! I love you!" "I love you too Bella!" She yelled back and hung up as her dad started yelling.

I sighed and got into pj's quickly. I looked out the window, wishing I could see Hannah again sooner than summer. I opened my window to let some cool air in and went back to bed, just wanting today to be over. I plugged my phone and let Next to Normal lull me to sleep.

" _What happens if the medicine wasn't really in control?  
What happens if the cut, the burn, the break was never in my brain,  
or in my blood, but in my soul?  
What happens if the cut, the burn, the break was never in my brain,  
or in my blood, but in my soul?"_

 **Well, here we are at the end of the chap!**

 **Songs-**

 **Once Upon a December- Anastasia**

 **Cutting of Wish I Were Here from Next to Normal**

 **Cutting of The Break from Next to Normal**

 **Okay, something is going on with my profile so just go to Polyvore and look up the name broadwayangel3 to see the outfits, sorry for the confusion!**

 **Thanks guys! DFTBA!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy 4th of July! Sorry I've been so inactive, I just got two jobs so it's really hard to get anything done! But you don't care, here are the review answers!**

 **BlueEyedSalvatore- Thank you so much! That's the kind of thing I love seeing! I'm glad that you like it! Bella ain't putting up with Edward's shit!**

 **Jansails- I've been told so many different stories about his death and I won't argue with you. And yes, Bella (A.K.A me) was basically born with depression and I do try to handle it with my music.**

 **Dis-I'll never own Twilight (And honestly, I don't want it!)**

 **Enjoy!**

Angela and I sat down at the table with Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Eric after getting our food. "La Push baby, you in?" Eric asked as we sat down. I looked at him "Should I know what that means?" I asked. Mike chimed in with Jessica in his lap "La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Eric stood up "And I don't just surf the internet!" Jessica and Angela laughed "Eric, you stood up once, on a foam board!" Jessica laughed. "I don't know…" I said, unsure. "There's whale watching too!" Angela added "Come with us!" She begged. I grabbed a chip and stood up, "La Push baby!" Eric smiled "It's….La Push!" He said in a silly voice, I laughed a bit "Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that!" I rolled my eyes and walked off to the salad bar.

I grabbed an apple and looked for a place to put it in my bowl. "Edible art…" A heavenly voice suddenly came from beside me. I turned around shocked as my apple fell out of my hands. Edward caught it and held it out in both his hands 'What is this? A book cover?' I thought to myself. I sighed "Thanks….But your mood swings are giving me a whiplash." He sighed "Look, I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Things Edward has said that made no sense for 300 Alex? "What does that mean exactly?" I asked. He looked into my eyes "It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me." He looked over at his perfect looking family. Well, don't judge by appearances, remember Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. " _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.."_ I sighed and looked at my friends, they were staring at us like we had chicken heads.

"So let's say, for argument's sake, that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" He laughed a bit, nothing in my sentence was funny asshole! "No probably not." I sighed and went back to my food, "I'd rather hear your theories." He continued. My theories? Well, theory one, you're an asshole. 2, you just act like an asshole to keep people from you. 3, you're Superman with an attitude problem. Pick the best! I kept my eyes on my food "Were you sent here from Krypton or bitten by a spider?" I rolled my eyes. "You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm a bad guy?" He asked, I looked at him to see if he was serious, he was. I sighed, time to bring out the big guns "You're not. I can see what you're doing. This whole jackass attitude, it's to keep people away from you. Like a mask."

He looked shocked at my statement, guess I hit the nail in the coffin there. I sighed "Look, why don't we just hang out or something? A bunch of people are going to the beach, come with us. It'll be fun - sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes… fun fun." I smile a bit. He smiled back, did I finally break through his assholeliness? "What beach?" He asked. I smiled more "La Push." His smile dropped, guess not. I sighed "What's wrong? Bad beach?" He looked over at Mike, seemingly having a stare-down. He looked back at me "Just a bit crowded."

After school, I quickly dropped off my car. Charlie was just stepping out of the house as I got home "Hey Bell, how was school?" I smiled "Fine, I'm gonna go out with some friends though, Eric is gonna pick me up." He nodded "Alright, I'm gonna be home late tonight." He hugged me quickly "Why?" I asked, a cop working late, that's never good. "A security guard got killed down in Mason, they need some extra help." He answered as he got in the car. "An animal?" I asked quietly, he looked up at me "You're not in Phoenix anymore Bells." I nodded "No kidding." He smiled and pulled out of the driveway as Eric pulled up.

'Crowded my foot!' was all I could think when we got to the beach, except us there was nobody there. I rode with Angela, Jess and Eric in Eric's van while Mike and Tyler drove in Tyler's van, he asked me if I wanted to go with but after experiencing Tyler's driving, yeah never again. Angela and I were sitting in Eric's truck while Mike, Tyler, Eric and Jessica were getting into surf gear. "I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't." Angela said, annoyed. I looked over at her "You could ask him you know." She looked at me like I was insane, I sighed "Take control, you are a strong independent woman who can take care of business." She laughs "Really?" I nodded. She smiled, "Thanks Bella."

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Jacob and two other boys follow him. I smiled "Hey Jake! Guys, this is Jacob!" He sat down next to me "You stalking me now or something?" He laughed "Hey, you're on my rez remember?" We laughed. "You surfing?" I shook my head quickly "Hell no! Really don't wanna kill myself!" Jessica laughed "You can keep her company, her date bailed." Eric looked up quickly "What date?!" Jessica looked at me "She invited Edward!" I sigh "To be polite, that's all." Angela came to my aid "I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." I smiled at her then Mike opened his mouth "Yeah, 'cause Cullen's a freak!" One of the boys nodded "Got that right!" I looked up at him "You know them?" He looked at me seriously "The Cullen's don't come here."

While they went out surfing or swimming, Jake and I decided to go for a walk down the beach. What that boy said kept running through my head. I sighed "So, what did that guy mean by 'The Cullen's don't come here?'" He smiled a bit "Oops. Caught that, huh?" I looked at him "Yeah, he said it out loud. Everyone heard that." He sighed "I'm not supposed to say anything." Time to turn the flirt on! Or my sad attempt at flirting. "I can keep a secret.." I smile softly. He laughed a bit, guess it didn't work. "It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" My eyes widened "Wait, wolves. Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?" He smiled a bit but didn't continue, don't pull that! "So The Cullen legend is….?" He nodded "Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like…" He changed his voice into a spookier voice. "'enemy clan.' ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them." I looked at him "If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces…" He looked at me "I thought they just moved here?" I asked. He smiled a bit "Or just moved back." He winked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped when Angela screamed. Eric was chasing her around with a dead snake. Jacob smiled and started to walk us back to the van "Wait! Who were they really?" He smiled "Bella, it's just a story!" He walked off and I stopped. "Why won't anyone answer any of my questions?!" I asked myself and walked back to the group.

"So is Eliza really the perfect choice for Hamilton or could it be Angelica?" Angela asked as we sat in the coffee shop. We've been having this debate ever since we got in the car, we annoyed Jessica and Eric so much! "Well, I still have a soft spot of Eliza but honestly I don't think Alexander deserves either of them." I laughed a bit. She nodded "Agreed." We laughed a bit. "So, what's going on between you and Edward?" She suddenly asked "What? Oh! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! We're just friends!" She looked at me, not buying it "Sure! And I'll be prom queen this year!" We laughed a bit and I took a drink of my coffee. "So what's going on with you and Eric?" I tease. "Nothing...yet." She winked, I laughed a bit. "But there will be!" She crossed her fingers "God I hope so!" We smiled "So who more useless? Cosette or Johanna?" She suddenly asked. I smiled 'Here we go again!'

Later that night, I looked online for more Quileute legends. I sighed and typed into Google 'Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula' I looked around and saw an ad for Thunderbird & Whale Book Store in Port Angeles. I wrote down the address for the store and shut down my tablet. I plugged it in for tomorrow and went to bed. I started playing my Hamilton soundtrack and fell asleep to Lin-Manuel Miranda's beautiful voice.

" _In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky"_

 **Songs-**

 **Cutting of Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez** **(LISTEN TO THIS SONG! I'VE BECOME ADDICTED!)**

 **Cutting of Hurricane from Hamilton**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always lovely! Love you guys!**

 **DFTBA!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Next chapter time! Gotta be quick though, gotta get to work!**

 **Reviews-**

 **Jansails- Bella won't stand for Edward's bullshit!**

 **Dis-Don't own Twilight**

 **Here we go!**

It was one of the rare sunny days and everyone was outside for lunch, well almost everyone. I looked around and couldn't find Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter. I sighed 'Why should I care? He's just some boy...right?' I thought to myself, my inner voice laughed at me 'Oh come off it Swan, you are head over heels in love with that boy!' 'I am not!' I yelled inwardly at the voice. She continued to laugh at me 'Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn? You. Are. In. Love. With. Edward. Cullen!' 'SHUT UP! I AM NOT IN LOVE!' I inwardly screamed at her and she went away. I sighed again and twirled my Cheshire cat ring around my finger as I continued to looked around. I barely noticed Jessica sitting on the table until she cleared her throat.

"He's not here." I heard Jessica say from her spot on the table. She closed her eyes and bathed in the sun "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear." I looked up at her "What? They just ditch?" She shook her head "No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close." I nodded as Angela ran up to us "Guys! I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!" I smiled and we hugged. "Told you!" We pulled away and she frowned "Do you have to go out of town?" I sighed and nodded "Yeah, family thing." Jessica jumped off the table "Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." I looked up, wait, I need to go to Port Angeles! "Hey, can I come with?" Angela smiled "Yeah! I need your opinion!" The bell rang and we went off.

"What about pink?" I heard Jessica ask as I sat by the mirror. This was not what I had in mind. I sighed and kept my head out the window or on my phone. I grabbed the address again and looked it over, now I just need an excuse to get out of this god forsaken store! Jessica came out in a hot pink dress that barely covered her breasts and Angela came out in a light blue, more conservative dress. "Oh my god! I love how my boobs look!" Jessica laughed, Angela giggled "And so will Mike!" They laughed and I giggled a bit as well. We heard knocking, we looked over and saw a couple frat boys ogling Jessica. They walked away and she rolled her eyes "Pervs." I rolled my eyes as well. "I'm gonna go find some shoes!" Jess smiled and walked off, leaving Angela and I alone.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Angela asked. I looked over and nodded "It looks great." I went back to the window. Angela nodded understandingly "You're not really into this, are you?" I shook my head "Not really, shopping was never really my thing, unless it's Hot Topic." I smiled, she nodded "Honestly, same." She sat down with me "So, how are you and Edward?" I sighed "Angela, for the last time, Edward and I have nothing going on." She smiled "Sure sure." Angela looked around and saw we were alone "Need a sing a long session?" I smiled "You know me so well!" I grabbed my phone and played a karaoke track, she smiled at the first few notes, knowing what she was getting into.

BELLA:

 _I met a boy called Frank Mills  
On September twelfth right here  
In front of the Waverly  
But unfortunately  
I lost his address_

ANGELA:

 _He was last seen with his friend,  
A drummer, he resembles George Harrison of the Beatles  
But he wears his hair  
Tied in a small bow at the back_

BELLA:

 _I love him but it embarrasses me  
To walk down the street with him  
He lives in Brooklyn somewhere  
And wears this white crash helmet_

ANGELA:

 _He has gold chains on his leather jacket  
And on the back is written the names  
Mary_

BELLA:

 _And Mom_

BOTH:

 _And Hell's Angels_

ANGELA:

 _I would gratefully  
Appreciate it if you see him tell him  
I'm in the park with my girlfriend  
And please_

BELLA:

 _Tell him Angela and I  
Don't want the two dollars back_

BOTH:

 _Just him!_

We giggled as the song ended and Jessica ran, or wobbled up to us in the shoes she picked out "Bella! Bella!" She cried out, I sighed and looked up, coming almost face first into her breasts. "What do you think?!" She smiled as she twirled around. I smiled a bit "It looks great." "You've said that about the last 5 dresses though!" Jessica said, I shrugged. "I really just wanted to check out this book store. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant okay?" Angela looked shocked "You sure?" I nodded "Yeah, I'll see you later." I walked out of the store, freedom!

"Have a good night miss!" The store owner yelled as I walked out. "You too!" I yelled back. I walked through the parking lot, kinda unsure of where to go. I opened Google Maps but of course my phone died. I shoved it in my purse "Great, just fantastic!" I mumbled and kept walking. 'If I can just find my way to the next street I should be fine!' I kept thinking to myself.

I sighed and took the book out of my purse "Quileute Legends and Art." This has to give me at least some answers for the Cullens if nothing else will.

Finally, I heard some noise, I walked towards it carefully but quickly realized my mistake. I saw the men that were by the dress shop coming at me "Wanna beer?" One of them asked, I shook my head "No thanks." I turned around and quickly walked back but saw I was at a dead end. I saw two more boys on the other side of me, I was fully trapped. I grabbed my purse "Look, I don't have much money but just take my bag!" I said softly, they laughed a bit. "We don't want the bag baby!"

Alright, bring it on! I grabbed the strap of my bag and when one of the boys got closer to me, I swung it at him and the weight of my book hit his groin. He doubled over in pain and the others closed in on me. I swung my bag again but he caught it and threw it on the ground. 'Great! Now I get to get raped! Fun way to spend a Thursday night!' I screamed loudly but knew it was fruitless. Suddenly, we saw blinding headlights, a savior! Thank god! A silver Volvo screeched up to us, wait, silver Volvo? It couldn't be! Sure enough,the driver door flew open and Edward Cullen jumped out "Get in!" He yelled at me, he did not look in the mood to argue so I did as he said quickly. Edward faced the men for a second and they backed off quickly, what the hell? He isn't saying anything! Edward grabbed my purse, turned and jumped back into the car, he quickly got out of there and started driving.

I could tell he was still pissed but I had to know "Okay - no, how the hell did you find - ?" I couldn't even finish a sentence, guess I was too shaken. "I should go back and rip their heads off!" Edward gritted through his teeth. "Nope, Bad idea!" I said quickly. "You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." He said angrily. "And you do?" I ask quietly. He looked at me slightly "Not hard to guess." I sighed and looked out the window. "Say something? Distract me so I don't turn around!" I thought for a bit, what the hell does he want me to say?! "Thanks for grabbing my purse." He nodded stiffly, I sighed and blurted out "Put your seatbelt on!" He laughed a bit, well that worked. "You should put your seatbelt on!" I laughed softly. We quickly drove down to the restaurant.

Jessica and Angela walked out as soon as I walked up to the restaurant, timing huh? "Hey guys!" I called as I got to them "I am so sorry!" Angela looked relieved when she saw me "Bella! Where were you!? We left you messages!" I sighed "My phone died." She nodded and Jessica looked upset "We waited, but we were starving, so-" Jessica looked behind me and quickly shut up. I looked as well and saw Edward standing behind me. "Sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We  
ran into each other and got talking." Jessica smiled knowingly "I - we - understand. We were  
just... leaving, so Bella..do you wanna…?" She grabbed my arm, guess I gotta go. I nodded and turned to Edward "Yeah, thank you Edward." I smiled a bit, noticing a double meaning with that thank you. Jessica and Angela dragged me off. I sighed softly, kinda wishing I could spend more time with him.

"Maybe I should make sure Bella gets something to eat." We suddenly heard him say. We turned back and saw him smile a bit, our eyes widened. "If you'd like." He added, smiling at me. "Then I can drive you back myself." Angela smiled at him "That's so...thoughtful." Jessica nodded quickly "Really thoughtful!" They giggled a bit, I nodded "I..I guess I could eat." Edward smiled and walked with me inside while the girls giggled behind us.

We sat in the outside patio in silence while I ate, emphasis on I. He refused anything. I sighed and put down my fork. "Are you really not going to eat anything?" I asked quietly, he nodded "I'm on a special diet." He explained, I raised an eyebrow "Like Weight Watchers?" Edward laughed a little bit "Not exactly." I sighed and took another bite. I looked up at him, unable to keep it in anymore. "Alright Edward, you need to give me some answers." He gave me a half smile "Yes, no, to get to the other side," Are you freaking serious?! You're gonna try and out-sass me? Game on! "1.77245-" He added, I cut him off "I have no interest in the square root of pi!" He looked shocked "You knew that?" I glared at him a bit "Do I look like an idiot? Don't answer that!" I added quickly. He smiled at me a bit

I sighed "How did you know I was down there?" He frowned a bit "I didn't." I glared at him, "Fine, cool cool." I got up and grabbed my purse, if you're gonna play me like this. I'm not dealing with your bullshit! "No! Bella, please don't go!" Edward begged. I sighed and sat back down. He was my ride home anyway. "So, were you stalking me or something?" I asked quietly. He sighed "I feel very...protective of you." I ignored my stalker alert, if he hadn't stalked me, I probably would've been raped. "So yes?" I smiled a bit and took another bite. He sighed again "Yes, I followed you, I kept my distance until you needed my help." I nodded "So," I sighed, knowing this was gonna sound stupid. "You said before….You heard what they were thinking…." He looked up at me "Edward, do you read minds?" He shrugged a bit "I'm thinking about getting a 900 number."

My eyes shot up, he can read minds? I was only joking! I laughed a bit, is this boy for real?! "You..You can read minds? Oh my god! That's...Amazing!" I gushed, this boy should be sent to a psycho ward, well I should too but that's not the point. He smiled at my gushing "What am I thinking?! Wait!" You're insane, no. You need mental evaluation, no. You are smoking hot! Hell no! My favorite musical is Next to Normal. Perfect! "Okay, go!" He smiled a bit "I have no idea. I can read every mind in there, except yours." I raised an eyebrow, well this story got less believable, wait, I believed any of this? Huh, maybe I should get a mental evaluation.

Edward looked around and pointed at a guy in a 3 piece suit "Work," He looked over at a young girl in the bar area "Sex," He pointed at a man hitting on a woman "Sex," He pointed at a man clearly having his full of beer "Cat." I looked at him, bizarre. "You, nothing. It's very frustrating." I raised an eyebrow "What, something wrong with my brain?" I joked, he smiled brightly and laughed "I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" I laughed as well, realizing how stupid I sounded. His smile faded and he looked down in his lap. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me "I... don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." His eyes went back to his lap. Ah ha! I knew he was actively avoiding me! Why though? I didn't do anything to him! I was about to ask but when I saw his face, I realized that was a question for another time. I sighed softly "Edward, look at me." He lifted his eyes "You don't have to stay away from me, I'm not venomous." His eyebrows widened and he stiffened a bit, what did I say now?! "Edward?" I asked worriedly. He quickly got in control and sighed "We should head out." I nodded and waited for the check.

We rushed down the highway like a bat out of hell. Edward turned on the heater as soon as we stepped in the car. I sighed looking back from the window "Okay I think I'm warm." I went to turn off the heater the same time he did. Our hands touched, I gasped softly. His hand was still freezing, you'd think it would warm up a bit. I looked at him, confused. "How is your hand still cold?" He moved his hand away quickly and put it back on the wheel. "Edward are you okay?" His hand gripped the wheel. What the hell is wrong with this boy? God.

We suddenly saw the police station, I looked over and saw my dad's cruiser. What the hell he is still doing here? I looked at the time, 9:30? What the hell? "What's my dad doing here so late? Something's going on." Edward pulled into the parking lot. "That's my father's car," He noted, I looked over at him "What is he doing here?" He pondered. We got out of the car as Carlisle walked out of the office. "Carlisle, what's going on?" He asked. " Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place. I just examined the body." My eyes widened, I remember him! He was one of my father's friends. Oh God, he can't be doing well! "How did he die?" I asked, he looked at me "Animal attack." He answered simply. Another animal attack? "The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?" I looked at him. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other, did they know something? Carlisle looked at me "Most likely." I sighed "It has to be getting closer to town." Edward looked at me "Waylon lived all the way down on Queets River. 75 miles south." I looked at him "But it's still-" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder "Bella, you should go see your father, Waylon was one of his friends." I nodded "I know." I turned to Edward "Thank you again Edward." I smiled and walked into the office.

I walked up to his space and sighed "Hey dad." He looked up at me, "Hey Bells." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about Waylon." He sighed and put his hand on mine. "Known him going on thirty years." I nodded and rubbed his shoulder. He sniffed and looked up at me "Don't worry Bella, we'll find what did this." He opened his drawer, "In the meantime," He pulled out a can of pepper spray and handed it to me. "I want you to carry this on you." I sighed "I don't know-" "It would give me some peace in mind." He begged. I smiled and took it, putting it in my purse. "Let's get home." He turned off his computer and we walked out.

As Charlie locked up, Two Attendants hoist a metal gurney into an ambulance. On it, Waylon's dead, pale, bloody bare feet peeked out from under a sheet, resting at a disturbingly unnatural angle. Pale? I suddenly thought of Edward and his families pale bodies. They do look as pale as the dead. I sighed as Charlie walked up to me and lead me to the car. We got in and turned on the radio, a million questions running through my head.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence"_

 **SONGS-**

 **Frank Mills from Hair**

 **Sound of Silence from Garfunkel**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **DFTBA!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings! At work again but I don't even care anymore. The new chapter is here! Yay! I really hope I did okay on this one, it was really hard! Anyway, review time from our favorite reviewer, JanSails!**

 **With your issue, there's something that I feel I need to make clear...I do not write other people's dialogue except for Angela's and sometimes I'll add scenes like most of the dream sequences. So that 75 miles thing was not made by me, I use a filming copy of the script, not the exact movie but along those lines. Edward said that in the script, I didn't make him. Hopefully that clears some confusion!**

 **Dis- Don't own Twilight and never will (Still don't want it)**

 **But whatever, let's go!**

I sat down on my bed and grabbed the book. 'I am going to get answers Edward Cullen, that's a promise.' I opened the book but suddenly heard a loud snap. I hurried out of bed and opened my window. I looked around the dark woods and saw nothing. 'You're becoming paranoid Bella.' I thought to myself and closed my window. I went back to my bed and opened the book again. I searched the book and saw photos of ancient, carved masks. I suddenly came across one with black eyes and sharp teeth. The inscription read "Cold One." "What the hell are Cold One's?" I asked myself. I grabbed my tablet and searched Google for Cold One.

And I got a stupid Eric Church song. I groaned and kept looking until I found a website for Quileute Legends having something on cold ones. I searched through the pictures and found the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality. All my favorite things.

I started reading through the description of Cold Ones, my eyes widened as I finished. No. I re-read it and looked through it again. Several words jumped out at me "Speed," He never should have gotten to me that fast when that van went out of control. "Strength" How the hell could he push that van away from me?! "Immortal" No! This can't be! Then the last word cemented it "Blood-Drinker" "No way!" I whispered. I saw a picture of a young woman being bitten by a man. I suddenly saw myself and Edward in their place. I gasped and pushed the tablet away from me and got up quickly. I put some shoes on and threw on my sweatshirt. I sneaked out of the house and ran into the woods, needing to be alone.

Edward Cullen? A Vampire? What the fuck man?! This can't be real! But every piece of evidence points to it being true. "I can't believe it! This isn't real! At what point did my life go Looney Tunes?!" I sat down on a log and put my face in my hands. I racked my brain, trying to find something that would bash my theory. I came up empty, The Cullen's are vampires, like blood drinking, Dracula stuff vampires! I closed my eyes and tried not to scream. I sighed 'I need to sing, now!' I grabbed my phone and started up the karaoke.

" _Jenny's afraid of water  
I mean she swims so well, but still  
She's afraid of water  
And so she won't go near the sea  
Not me_

 _Katie's afraid of darkness  
I mean she sleeps and all, but still  
She's afraid of darkness  
So when the lights are out she has to hold my hand  
I don't understand_

 _I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it mountains, water, dragons, dark or sky  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Tell me where's the challenge if you never try  
So watch me fly  
I'm not afraid_

 _Daddy's afraid of babies  
I mean he got through me, but now  
He's afraid of babies  
Guess he's scared of what they'll be  
Not me_

 _And Mama's afraid of crying  
You know she tries to hold it in  
But she's afraid of crying  
And she can look at me with tears stuck in her eye  
And I don't know why_

 _I'm not afraid of anything  
Be it growing old or going out of style  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Who would give up what they want without a trial  
Another mile  
I'm not afraid_

 _And I feel the calling of adventure  
And I hear the ringing in my ear  
The lights are glaring  
Trumpets blaring  
I'm right here_

 _And I hear the calling of tomorrow  
And I feel the stirring in my bones  
And Edward loves me  
He's afraid to hold me_

 _Listen to the calling of excitement  
Can you feel the pounding of my heart  
The lights are ready  
Pulse is steady  
I can start_

 _Never stop the calling of a challenge  
Blessing on the water and the stones  
And Edward loves me  
He's afraid to tell me_

 _Edward loves me  
He's afraid to trust me  
He's afraid to hold me  
And he'll always be  
He's afraid of me_

 _And I'm not afraid of anyone  
I am sure to win with anyone at all  
I'm not afraid of anyone  
Not a soul alive can get behind this wall_

 _So let them call  
And watch them fall  
_' _Cause after all  
I'm not afraid"_

I smiled, I refuse to be afraid of Edward Cullen. I know that he cares about me and wouldn't hurt me. Will I be careful? Of course, but I won't run. I can't run. I laughed and ran back to the house to get some much needed and dreamless sleep. Tomorrow will be rough, I have to confront him. I have no choice. He has to know what I know. And I will not be scared.

I woke up that morning feeling powerful but at the same time weak. I looked through my clothes and found the perfect outfit. I grabbed a one sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket and my black combat boots. I put on some dark red lipstick and grabbed my purse. When I went downstairs I saw Charlie at the table, reading the paper. He looked up at me as I took my pills. "Bella? What are you wearing?" He asked, I looked down at my outfit "Clothing." I joked, he smiled "You look good." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my keys. "Lipstick or stain?" He asked. I poked my head into the kitchen "Stick!" He sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Thank you Bella Brat." I gave him an air kiss and headed out. What? Need to have some fun before I confront him.

'I will not be scared, I will not be scared,' I repeated to myself as I got out of the truck. I saw him walk with his family as the bell rang. I stared at him until he saw me. He looked up and I gave him a look saying 'We need to talk. NOW!' I walked past him and went into the wooded area. I didn't have to look behind me to know he was following. 'You can do this Bella, you are strong! Let's tell him what we know!" I stopped after a bit of walking I've stalled long enough.

"You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color. You never eat food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight. And you said no to the beach trip only after you heard where it was. Because of the treaty." I turned around and saw his stone cold face, he's pissed! And I don't give a shit! "How old are you?" "17." He answered softly. I sighed "How long have you been 17?" He got even madder "A while.."

Alright, time to bring out the big guns! "I know what the Cold Ones are…. I know what you are." He smiled sarcastically "Then say it." I close my eyes, please don't make me say it! "Out loud…" He was torturing me and by the look of his smile, he knew he was. "Say it!" He became impatient, I sighed and whispered "Vampire." It became dead silent. "Are you afraid?" He suddenly asked. I glared at him, I refuse to be afraid! "No." He became even more pissed "Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?" I stood my ground "You won't hurt me, you've had a million chances to kill me and you never took it." "You think you know me?!" He asked, still pissed.

We had a small stare down, I am not giving up. I refuse to back down! He grabbed my hand suddenly and started walked "Where are we going?!" I demanded, he refused to look at me "Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the harsh light of the sun." I gasped "Are you insane? It will kill you!" He looked at me "Myth, You need to see the truth." He kept pulling me along, I almost tripped over a rock "Can we slow down please?!" I almost yelled, he turned to me quickly "Are you afraid?" He asked again. I glared again "No!" He smiled like a villain would "Then come with me. Someplace where  
no one can protect you. Where I could do what I've wanted to do from the first moment I met you." I ignored his threat, he's not gonna kill me! "Your threats don't scare me! I'm not afraid!" I yelled at him. He glared at me "You should be!" I rolled my eyes "There's a lot of things I should be, but I'm not!"

He suddenly lifted me into his arms "What the hell?!" I yelled, he ignored me "Hold on!" He yelled, he put me on his back and started running. And this was not normal running! It was faster than anything I've ever seen! I clung to him tightly "Are you afraid?!" He yelled again, how many times is he gonna ask this?! "No!" I yelled back and clung tighter. Suddenly, we broke through the dark woods and Edward was gone. I gasped softly, in front of me was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. Beautiful yellow and purple flowers were scattered all around and I could hear a waterfall in the distance. "Edward?" I called out. He suddenly appeared in the distance, his shirt open, standing in the sun. "This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight…"

His skin was sparkling, like a million diamonds were embedded into his skin. It almost hypnotized me. I stared at his chest "This is….amazing…." I was speechless. I slowly walked towards him until we had a little space between us. "You're….You're beautiful!" Nice pointing out the obvious Bella. I lifted my hand to touch his arm and he glared at me "Beautiful? I'm a killer, Bella. This is the skin of a killer." He moved away from the sun into the shadows. "So what? Why should I care?" I asked "Because I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that…" God! Why is he such a douchebag?! He quickly ran to the other side of the meadow "As if you could outrun me!" He ran to large branch of an old tree "As if you could fight me off." He tore it off and threw it into another tree. I flinch but held my ground, I am not going to be scared!

Edward rushed in front of me "I'm designed to kill." I nodded "I know, and that's okay." I whispered, not trusting my full voice. "I've killed people." I nodded again "I don't care." He looked me in the eyes "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I'm dangerous to you." I sighed and looked into his eyes, almost seeing his soul "I trust you." I said simply, he loved me, he wouldn't hurt me. He closed his eyes "Don't." I smiled "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here. I trust you Edward." I grabbed his hand and he closed his eyes, seeming like a lost child. My heart called out to him and I brought him in for a hug.

He quickly moved away to the other side of the meadow, seemingly catching his breath. "Edward?" I asked worriedly. He looked up at me and walked back slowly "You... took me by surprise. I don't know how to... do this." I nodded and stayed put. "Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind. We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst…" I nodded and waited for him to continue "But you... your scent, it's like a drug to me... my own personal brand of heroin." Wow, if this was from any other person, I would smack him for such an asinine statement. But I understood with Edward.

"Is that why you hated me?" I asked, Edward nodded "Yes. For making me want you so badly.  
I'm still not sure I can control myself." I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I know you can." I smiled softly, 'We'll be okay, I know it.' I thought to myself. He searched my eyes "I wish I could understand this thing you see in me. You look at me with those eyes…" Edward whispered, half to me and half to himself. I looked into his eyes and saw his soul, he may not be pure but he's loving. "I can't read your mind. Tell me what you're thinking."

I sighed and pushed some hair out of my face, I'm just a human, what in the world would he see in me? "I'm afraid now." He searched my eyes and sank onto his knees "Good.." He whispered, really devastated. I sighed and kneeled in front of him " Not of that. I'm afraid... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you." Edward looked up at me, amazed. He smiled softly "You don't know how long I've looked for you." He whispered. I smiled back softly "Sorry I kept you waiting." I whispered back, he smiled wider.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed liked hours. Edward smiled and raised his hand slowly "Be very still." He whispered, I nodded and closed my eyes. After a couple seconds, I felt a cold hand on the side of my neck. I stayed as still as I could. Edward then moved his hand to my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me "So the lion fell in love with a lamb…" I laughed a bit "What a stupid lamb…" "What a sick masochistic lion." He laughed. I leaned my face into his hand as he stroked my cheek. "So, you're a musical fan?" He suddenly asked, I smiled and nodded "Yeah, I call it an obsession." He smiled "Would you sing something to me?" "Like what?" I asked "Anything, anything you want." I sighed and nodded "Alright, but you asked for it." I stood up and closed my eyes.

" _I peered through window, watched life go by  
Dream of tomorrow and wonder why  
The past is holding me, keeping life at bay  
I wander lost in yesterday  
Wanting to fly, but scared to try_

 _But if...someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me._

 _So many secrets I've longed to share  
All I have needed is someone there  
To help me see a world I've never seen before_

 _A love to open every door  
To set me free, so I can soar_

 _If someone like you, found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
There'd be a new way to live_

 _A new life to love  
If someone like you found me_

 _Oh if...someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!  
My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive!_

 _If someone like you_

 _Loved me_

 _Loved me_

 _Loved...me."_

I opened my eyes and saw Edward smiling at me "Your voice is...amazing…" He whispered. I smiled and sat beside him. We eventually laid down beside each other in the grass. We talked about anything and everything that came into our minds. As we did, three things became certain,

Edward Cullen is a vampire

There was a huge part of him, that thirsted for my blood

I was falling head over heels in love with him

When he took me home that night, Charlie was still out with police. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, not even bothering with changing. I opened my eyes and looked all around my room. I walked to my desk where pictures of Hannah, my mom, Charlie, Phil, Angela, Jessica and I were on a cork board beside it. I sighed "My life is never gonna be normal again, is it?" I asked myself quietly. I sighed again and kicked off my boots. I got into a blue, flower patterned nightgown and fell onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

 **Well? How was that? That was probably the most difficult chapter for me since Bella seemed too relaxed but some things I have to bow down to. Ehh, whatever. I'd love to meet a vampire so I guess who cares?**

 **Songs-**

 **I'm Not Afraid from Songs for a New World**

 **Someone Like You from Jekyll and Hyde**

 **Polyvore "Link" is on profile!**

 **DFTBA!**


	10. SMALL RANT, CAN SKIP!

**Hey guys! Sorry no chapter today but this is something that's been bugging me for the whole day so bear with me. If you wanna skip this, go right ahead but I need to get this out.**

 **Okay, yesterday I got a review while I was at work. No problem. I thought it was my favorite Jansails. (BTW, I wasn't joking. I actually really like her :) ) When I opened it, it was a new reviewer named newbitchintown. Again, no problem. But when I opened it. *Sigh* I saw this**

 **"** how can bella know what american horror story is when twilight is settled in 2004 and AHS is from 2011? Also, she hates being put on the spot and she is a musicals freak? that's new, really!"

 **Alright, I did not think I would have to say this with the Hamilton stuff but I guess I do**

 **ATTEND THE TALE OF BELLA SWAN TAKES PLACE IN 2016!**

 **THIS YEAR!**

 **COME ON MAN!**

 **And that last part, I have no idea what your asking. Yes, Bella and I are musical fans.**

 **Yes, Bella and I have social anxiety so we don't like being on the spot.**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!**

 **I'm sorry for the rant. This was just bugging me.**

 **If you read this, thanks for sticking with me!**

 **And don't worry, Bella and Edward will return next week!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Have a good night!**

 **DFTBA!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Well...I am so sorry that this is so late! I had no idea it's been over a month since I updated. I understand this is no excuse but whatever, I'm here now!**

 **Don't own Twilight, whatever.**

 **Let's not waste any time! Let's go!**

The cool night air swirled around me as I stood in the pale lighted gazebo. I looked around at the wooded area, the only light I saw was the twinkling of the string lights above me. I was waiting but for what, I knew not. I looked down at the gown I was put in, a beautiful but simple black ballgown with a heart shaped neckline and simple designs. It almost reminded me of Belle's dress from Beauty and The Beast. I lifted my skirts and saw elegant black high heels, 'How am I not falling on my face?' I pondered to myself. I noted that my hair wasn't touching my back anymore. I placed a hand on my head and noticed it was in elegant curls wrapped in a bun. I put my hand on my neck and noticed my heart necklace was gone. 'There is no way I would ever go without that!'

I suddenly heard a soft noise from behind me. I then saw the back of a necklace fall in front of my face and get hooked onto my neck. I looked down at the pendant and saw a grey lion with a hand above him. Below was a ribbon with 3 shamrocks. I turned around and saw Edward, flashing the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "Your change has done you well Bella." He whispered. 'My what?' I looked confused, he laughed a bit. "My beautiful bride." He mused to himself. 'Bride?!' I looked down at my left hand and saw a beautiful diamond, wedding ring. "Edward.." I tried to ask what was going on but my voice sounded like bells again. He put his hand on my cheek "The eyes won't last for long my love." He assured me "My eyes?" I asked. He laughed softly "Turn around my angel." I did and saw a mirror. I walked towards it and suddenly screamed. My eyes were blood red!

I sat up awake, still screaming. I looked around my room quickly. I took a deep breath and looked at my left hand, no ring. I got up and looked in the mirror, my dark blue eyes stared back at me. I sighed in relief, "It was just a dream, just a dream." I told myself. I looked at my piano and smiled a bit 'If this doesn't calm me, nothing will.' I thought to myself. I sat down and grabbed my newest song. I sighed and played the beginning notes, calming me instantly. I then realized that this song reminded me of Edward and I. I smiled and started to sing.

" _There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too_

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day…

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."_

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last_

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free."_

I smiled and shut off my piano, this truly is my best friend. The one I can go to for anything, something that can always calm me down, no matter what batshit crazy scenario I'm in. I got up and went back to bed, 'That piano is the last thing I have dragging me back into reality.' I thought to myself. Maybe I was meant to be in that world, is that what that dream meant? I sighed and turned over, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I got up and showered, Charlie was already gone for the day. I checked the calendar quickly, "Saturday, thank god!" I muttered. I got dressed in a white, corset shirt, jeans and black high heeled boots. I put in my blue earrings and went downstairs to take my pills when I heard a car honk. I looked outside and saw Edward leaning against his Volvo with a soft smile. I waved a bit and grabbed my purse. Well, let's see how this goes.

I was sitting on a fallen branch and Edward was leaning against it. I sighed, I had to get some more answers. "So...Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and smiled "You just did." I playfully slapped his chest, "How long have you been like this?" His smile dropped a bit "Since 1918, when Carlisle found me." I could tell he wanted to leave it at that but I'm nosey. "Where did he find you?" "In a hospital, dying of Spanish Influenza. My parents had already died." I looked at the ground, "What was it like?" He sighed and leaned back on the branch "The word excruciating comes to mind. But what Carlisle did was much harder... not many of us have the restraint to do that."

I looked back at him, what? "Wait, don't you just have to….you know.." I made a biting motion, he laughed a bit "Not just. Our bite contains venom. And once we taste blood, a sort of… frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop." He lifted me off the branch and we started walking again. "But Carlisle did." I noted, he smiled a bit "First with me, then with his wife, Esme. He found her in a hospital, as well. The others followed." In the hospital? I'm noticing a pattern here. "Does someone have to be dying before they can become a vampire?" He looked at me "No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do... this, to someone who had another choice." I nodded as we got to a small cliff. He sat me down on the edge and sat down next to me.

"So is Carlisle the reason you don't...hunt people?" I asked as he looked out at the water below. "Yes but not the only reason," He looked at me very seriously "I don't want to be a monster." I nodded "You could never be a monster Edward." He smiled softly and laughed a bit "We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way... " He stood up, looking down at me "For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong but isn't very satisfying." I laughed a bit. Edward suddenly got up and ran back to the tree line before I could blink. I smiled and walked over to him. "Show off…" I teased. He laughed "Not that impressive really. Everyone in my family can do that." I got to him and we started walking along the water. "Can everyone read minds too?" He laughed, "They wish they were that cool! Nah, that's just me. But Alice can see the future." I smiled a bit "I bet she saw me coming." Edward stopped and turned to me, suddenly serious. "Her visions are subjective. The future can change." He turned quickly and kept walking. I sighed 'You know, I thought maybe once I found out about him, he would stop being a dick. Guess you can't win with Edward.' I thought to myself. "Hey!" I yelled out as he got further, "Wait for me!" I ran to him.

The next day, I decided my truck desperately needs to get washed. Of course Edward decided to help by just sitting on the roof, some help he was! I sighed as Hamilton played around us. Edward told me yesterday he wanted to learn more about musicals. Of course, I had to make the joke. "So let's start, cause you've got an awful long way to go." Wicked? Anyone? Ehh whatever. Suddenly, he jumped down. He's planning something, I can tell. "What?" I asked. He smiled "Come to my house tomorrow." I looked over at him. "Wait what?" He smiled softly "I want you…. to come to….. my house…... tomorrow." He repeated slowly, jackass. I glared but let it go. "With your family?" He shrugged "Yeah." He leaned down and fixed the dent from the van. "Thanks." I smiled then frowned "But what if they don't like me?" He laughed "You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" I sprayed him with the hose and laughed. "You're mean!" He pouted. I laughed harder.

Suddenly, he became stone faced "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He sighed and looked at me, "A complication." I looked down and saw a black truck coming down the road. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." I nodded and he went to his car. I sighed and got back to my car. The truck pulled up by my house and Jacob jumped out, grabbing Billy's wheelchair. "Hey Bells!" He cried out to me and him and Billy came up the driveway. "Hey Jake!" I smiled. "Come to see your truck?" He laughed "Looks good, got the dent out." I smiled. Billy cleared his throat. "Actually we came to visit your flat screen. First game of the season." He smiled and winked at Jacob. "Plus, Jake here has been begging to see you again." I smiled and Jacob glared at him. "Thanks dad."

Charlie pulled into the driveway and smiled as he saw Billy. He got out of the car and pulled out two 6 packs of beer. Gross. "Pale Ale." Billy grabbed his bag from Jacob "Harry's homemade fish fry." Charlie smiled brighter "My man!" We all headed into the house and Charlie headed to the recliner, Billy sat beside him, Jacob sat on the couch and I stood in the doorway. "Any luck on the Waylon case?" Billy asked. Charlie sighed "Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint." I gasped softly and Jacob's eyes widened. "A person did that?" I asked softly. "A crazy person walking around barefoot." Jacob commented. Charlie looked at Billy, "Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods." Billy nodded "Of course," He looked up at me "Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." I shivered a bit at his gaze and excused myself to the kitchen.

'Well tomorrow's gonna be an adventure,' I thought to myself as I got ready for bed. 'I get to meet my now…...My boyfriend's…? I don't even know what we are, house and the icing on the cake, they're all vampires.' I sighed and pulled out clothes, would do you wear when you meet vampires? I just grabbed a simple dress and stockings, good enough I guess. I got into bed and turned on my Spring Awakening soundtrack, falling into a deep sleep.

" _Awful sweet to be a little butterfly.  
Just wingin' over things  
And nothing deep inside.  
Nothin goin', goin' wild in you, you know.  
You're slowing by the riverside,  
Or floatin' high and blue._

 _Or may be cool to be a little summer wind.  
Like once through everything  
And then away again.  
With the taste of dust in your mouth all day  
But no need to know.  
Like sadness, you just sail away._

 _'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life._

 _Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind._

 _I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care."_

 **Alright, now I gotta get back to work!**

 **Song list.**

 _ **Lost Boy- Ruth B**_

 ** _Cutting from I Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind- Spring Awakening_**

 **DFTBA!**


	12. Chapter 10 Pt1

**Oh my god! Well, here I am...again...So sorry for being late on this one! I just wanted to make sure that this Chapter was perfect but by the time I got to an added plot that I wanted, it was getting way too long and it had been so long since I updated. So I'm sorry but this chapter will be in 2 parts. I'm working on part 2 right now but it might be a bit since my tablet has been acting up lately. (Honestly right now, I'm working on my boyfriend's laptop.) But hopefully this should hold you over until I get the next chapter done. I got 3 songs in this one! That help? No? Ehh whatever, you're reading this so I must be doing something right!**

 **Again as always, Polyvore account with Bella's outfits is on my profile, I couldn't explain the dream costume well so please go to the Polyvore!**

 **Dis. Don't own Twilight, don't own the songs, I only own me and a Judy Hopps stuffed animal!**

 **Anyway, enough of my excuses! Let's go!**

When I opened my eyes, I was in front of an old hospital. I sighed and looked down at me. I was wearing a light blue skinny gown with a gold trim, it looked like something from the 1900's. I lifted the skirts and saw light pink boots. I noticed my necklace was still there this time but saw the ring from my last dream back on my hand. My hair was back in a bun but not in curls this time. I sighed and went into the hospital where there was a basket of face masks. I put one on quickly and walked around the hospital. There wasn't any attendendance so no one stopped me. I heard the moans and groans of the sick and dying. I felt like I was being lead somewhere so I just let my feet lead the way. They stopped quickly and I looked up at the sign. MORGUE. I shivered but went inside.

As I looked around the bodies, I didn't know what I wanted to find. After a bit of wandering aimlessly, I saw a doctor walk past me, as if I wasn't even there. I turned and saw it was Carlisle! I called out his name but no sound came out. I turned and saw a body writhing in pain, covered by a sheet. I walked over to the body and closed my eyes. Something was telling me to lift the sheet and as much as I didn't want to, I did it anyway and saw a human Edward with a bite on his neck and as I lifted the sheet, he screamed bloody murder. I screamed as well at the sight.

As I shot up out of bed, screaming yet again, all I could think was 'Damn it, damn it damn it! Why the fuck can't I have normal dreams?!' I closed my eyes tightly and sighed, this town is screwing with my dreams! Even before this whole Edward thing! I opened my eyes and grabbed my Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal, I've had him ever since I was a baby and always kept him safe. I hugged him close and walked to my piano. I set him down on the piano in front of me and I sighed. "What am I doing?" I asked him softly. "I have to be way in over my head! I barely know him other than he's a vampire and an asshole! I have to be crazy to fall in love with him! He's handsome yeah, he can be nice, he wants to learn about me seemingly as much as I wanna learn about him, but can I be in love with a vampire? I've only had one boyfriend and he was as much emotionally abusive as he could be physically. What am I doing Pooh Bear? Can I even love again after him?" Pooh didn't answer and I sighed, putting my head on the piano. I grabbed some sheet music and played out my frustration, 'This seems very appropriate about now' I mused to myself.

" _I don't know how to love him.  
What to do, how to move him.  
I've been changed, yes really changed.  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
I seem like someone else._

 _I don't know how to take this.  
I don't see why he moves me.  
He's a man. He's just a man.  
And I've had so many men before,  
In very many ways,  
He's just one more."_

Okay, so that may not be right, but after….him….I stayed away from men. Edward isn't a king, nor a god but he is more than a man, he's a vampire-man. But nevertheless.

" _Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love,  
Let my feelings out?_

 _I never thought I'd come to this.  
What's it all about?_

 _Don't you think it's rather funny,  
I should be in this position.  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,  
Running every show.  
He scares me so._

 _I never thought I'd come to this!  
What's it all about?_

 _Yet, if he said he loved me,  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened.  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.  
I'd turn my head. I'd back away.  
I wouldn't want to know._

 _He scares me so.  
I want him so.  
I love him so."_

As the last note fell, so did my restraint. I hugged Pooh Bear to me and cried softly at the piano. 'Thank God Edward isn't here to see this.' I thought to myself through my tears. I turned off the piano and walked blindly to my bed. I looked up at my mirror, my Beauty and the Beast shirt a wrinkled mess, filled with tear stains, my necklace flipped around and my face stained red with tears. I whipped my face quickly and vowed that Edward would never see me cry, ever.

I woke up the next morning refreshed but scared shitless at the same time. I threw on my outfit and went downstairs. The dress was black with lace at the top and came just below my knees where simple black knee high stockings clung to my legs. To add a splash of color, I wore my red converse and earrings. I let my hair down my back naturally with their slight curl, I was too lazy to do anything with it okay?

I took my pills and ate a bowl of cereal. I suddenly saw a note on the fridge from Charlie " _Bella, is there any way you could clean the kitchen quickly? If not, don't worry about it. Thanks Bells! C."_ I opened my phone and looked at the time. 'Edward said he would be here until 1. It's 9, I should have time to finish everything.' I grabbed my phone and put on Hamilton while I cleaned.

" _[BURR]  
How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
Somehow defeat a global superpower?  
How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?  
Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!  
An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!  
He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen  
Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!_

 _[COMPANY]  
Lafayette!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
I'm takin this horse by the reins makin'  
Redcoats redder with bloodstains_

 _[COMPANY]  
Lafayette!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em_

 _Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm_

 _[COMPANY]  
Lafayette!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!  
Enragin' em! I'm—_

 _[COMPANY]  
Lafayette!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
I go to France for more funds_

 _[COMPANY]  
Lafayette!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
I come back with more_

 _[LAFAYETTE AND ENSEMBLE]  
Guns  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts_

 _[WASHINGTON]  
We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but  
For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:_

 _[WASHINGTON]  
I know_

 _[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]  
Hamilton!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]_

 _Sir, he knows what to do in a trench  
Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean—_

 _[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]  
Hamilton!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually  
What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean—_

 _[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]  
Hamilton!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
No one has more resilience  
Or matches my practical tactical brilliance—_

 _[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]  
Hamilton!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
You wanna fight for your land back?_

 _[WASHINGTON]  
I need my right hand man back!_

 _[LAFAYETTE]  
Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back  
You know you gotta get ya right hand man back  
I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter but the sooner the better  
To get your right hand man back!_

 _[WASHINGTON]  
Alexander Hamilton  
Troops are waiting in the field for you  
If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
I have soldiers that will yield for you  
If we manage to get this right  
They'll surrender by early light  
The world will never be the same, Alexander…_

As I finished, I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my purse and opened the door to Edward's smiling face. "Hey Bella, you ready?" I smiled softly "As I'll ever be." He laughed a bit and led me out to his car. As we pulled out of the driveway, Edward smiled at me, "They'll love you, I know it." I looked over and smiled, "I hope so." He shook his head, "They will, Alice already does." I nodded and grabbed my headphones. Before I could play anything from Avenue Q (Had a craving for racist puppets okay?) Edward looked over and asked "What are you doing?" I looked over "I...I was gonna play some music….?" He handed me an aux cord "Here, we can both listen.' He said simply. I raised an eyebrow "You sure?" He nodded, I smiled a bit and the sound of "Everyone's a Little Bit Racist" Started playing around us. He was laughing through the entire song, guess I did something right!

As we got into his driveway, I saw a beautiful woodland mansion. I got out of the car and looked up at the huge house. It was like something out of a old painting but given it's own modern spin. It looked like an upgraded hunting lodge with windows everywhere. It looked the exact opposite of what you would think a coven of vampire's would live in. Edward suddenly came up behind me "You like it?" I turned to him and smiled "It's beautiful Edward!" He could sense my shock "What were you expecting, dungeons and moats?" I laughed "Not the moats." I teased and he laughed as he grabbed my hand "Dork." I stuck my tongue out at him and we walked inside.

It was like I stepped into a whole new world as Edward guided me into the large, bright house. Walls of glass looked out on the river. Everything was open and white. Historical objects were tastefully placed throughout. "A Musical" from Something Rotten was playing from another room. I was enraptured by all the beauty. Can so many beautiful things be in one house?

"Well? Is it Bella Swan approved?" Edward asked behind me. I nodded "It's so light, open.." I whispered, amazed. "Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one place we never have to hide." He smiled then we heard clanging from the other room. Edward sighed and led me into where we heard the music coming from "I told them not to do this."

"Dear Theodosia" was blasting throughout the house as we entered to find the kitchen in full swing. Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and a young woman, most likely Edward's mom prepared elaborate platters of Italian pastas and antipasti. She rolled out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an instant. Rosalie stirred a pot, seemingly disinterested, nothing's changed there. Edward's mother saw me and stopped, emanating maternal warmth. Her heart-shaped face and billows of hair was reminiscent of the silent-movie era.

"Bella, we're making Italiano for you." I smiled and Edward cleared his throat. "Bella, this is my mother for all intents and purposes." He smiled. I blushed, "Bon giorno?" I said, well, more like asked. I never took Italian, there was no point. I could either take foreign language or theater arts, guess which one I took? Well I'm not speaking Spanish am I?

" Molto bene!" Esme smiled and turned around. I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow "Very good." He whispered to me. I nodded. Dr. Cullen turned around with a steaming pan. "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." He laughed. I smiled as Dr. Cullen turned to Emmett watching the Italian girl on the tv. "Emmett, turn that off." I saw Rosalie sneer at Emmett while he did reluctantly.

Esme ignored them and turned to me "I hope you're hungry." She smiled. I nodded, not having the heart to tell them I- "She already ate." Edward told them, well there goes tactfulness. Rosalie broke the bowl between her hands and walked up to me "Well, isn't that just perfect!?" She growled as she walked into the living room, sheesh, what's up her ass this time? "I'm sorry!" I tried saying to her "It's just that I know you guys don't eat so I thought I'd….." I got cut off by her glare. Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "Of course. That was very considerate of you." She smiled. Edward took my hand "Just ignore Rose, I do." Rosalie hissed "Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us!" I blanched "I would never tell anyone anything! If I did, I'd probably be locked up in some insane asylum!" I said quickly. Everyone except Rosalie laughed, who just got even madder.

Emmett cleared his throat after a bit "Well, the problem is, you two have gone public now, so…" Esme turned to him "Emmett!" She hissed. Rosalie spoke up "No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." I blanched again. 'Oh, that's what she's getting at!' I looked up at Edward then to Esme, she was the only one I trusted at this point. " Oh. Badly. Like, where I become Sunday brunch." Emmett choked back laughter. Edward grinned and wrapped his arm around me. Even Esme chuckled. Rosalie, exasperated, headed back into the kitchen. Emmett shrugged and went after her.

"Hi Bella!" I heard a voice come from outside, On the balcony by the kitchen Alice leaped over the rail, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. A man with light blonde hair followed her. She bounced forward to kiss my cheek and handed me the wildflowers. "I'm Alice!" She smiled and pulled back "Wow, you do smell good!" I pulled back a bit, weird…. Edward glared a bit at Alice. "Alice…" He warned. Alice smiled at him and pushed him playfully "Relax Edward. Bella and I are going to be great friends!" I smiled at her then turned to the man beside her "And you're Jasper right?" I stuck out my hand to shake his. He shied away from my hand. I stuck it down and looked at him worriedly. Alice smiled "It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her." Why did that sound very foreshadowy? Ehh whatever.

I looked around and saw the large piano. "Wow…." I walked over it and ran my fingers across the keys. I looked up at Esme "Do you play?" She laughed, "Oh no! Didn't Edward tell you he was talented?" I looked at him and he smiled "Do you play, Bella?" Esme asked me. I turned and nodded, "Yeah a bit." Esme smiled "Will you play something for us?" I shrugged. "Sure." I sat down on the bench and sighed, closing my eyes. "She doesn't have any sheet music." Edward noted before I started playing the first few notes of the first song I ever learned. I smiled and started singing softly.

" _Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into a Land of  
Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows_

 _Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee the Way  
Through All the Pain and  
The Sorrows_

 _Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life is This Way  
Murdering Beauty  
And Passion_

 _Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
To Weary of Life and  
Deceptions_

 _Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into the Calm And  
The Quiet_

 _Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into a Land of  
Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here in My Garden  
Of Shadows"_

I looked up and Edward was sitting next to me and rest of the family clapping. I blushed a bit and stood up "Wonderful job darling!" Esme gushed. "You have a great talent Bella." Dr. Cullen smiled. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me "That was beautiful Bella." I smiled back. Edward stood, "Would you like a tour?" I stood and nodded. He took my hand as Alice yelled out "See ya later Bella!" I waved and went upstairs with Edward.


End file.
